


El fondo del océano

by frozenyogurt



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Matsuoka Rin, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: El 15 de octubre, dos kaijus de categoría tres arrasan con la ciudad de Iwatobi. Ese día, Rin pierde a su padre y conoce a Sousuke.Ese día, su vida cambia para siempre.





	El fondo del océano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).

> Para la mejor, la que me aguanta 24/7, quien comparte mis genes y por eso le gusta el sufrimiento tanto como a mí (?) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
> 
> Esta locura comenzó como una idea diminuta y acabó creciendo sin control, está basado libremente en Pacific Rim, tomando los elementos de la película pero sin seguir realmente la trama que sucede en ella. 
> 
> He adaptado algunas cosas para que cuelen con los diversos personajes y dinámicas de la serie. Lo único claro es que hay SUFRIMIENTO, los tags no están allí de adorno así que si van a continuar, mi beta estará de acuerdo en que necesitan una caja de pañuelos para seguir adelante. La historia se supone que, en algún momento, se convertirá en parte de una serie. Pero de momento funciona como una historia por sí misma, aunque el final debe abierto a posibilidades de crecimiento.

El 15 de octubre, dos kaijus de categoría tres arrasan con la ciudad de Iwatobi. Rin tiene los ojos cerrados y los oídos aturdidos por tanto estruendo a su alrededor. La única parte del cuerpo que todavía siente son los dedos de la mano izquierda, gracias al roce tembloroso de Gou. Su hermana pequeña tira de él con fuerza, Rin escucha su voz, pero es incapaz de distinguir palabra alguna.

Rin tose y siente la sangre alrededor de los labios, incapaz de moverse por más que Gou tire de él. Cuando abre los ojos, los escombros se le cuelan en las pupilas y tiene ganas de llorar. Gou también llora, siente las lágrimas hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando por fin distingue el rostro de su hermana, nota que está arrodillada en el suelo, en medio de la calle, tiene el pelo enmarañado y el cuerpo lleno de polvo. Rin la llama, pero tiene la garganta rota, lo único que puede hacer es escupir sangre en el suelo.

—¡_Oniisan_! ¡Levántate! ¡Por favor…!

Gou sigue llorando y a Rin se le encoge el estómago porque quiere hacerle caso, pero no puede. Aprieta los labios, mientras siente los dedos de Gou frotarle la piel, una y otra vez. Rin quiere quitársela de encima, decirle que se vaya de allí, que corra a buscar ayuda; pero ni siquiera es capaz de poner en orden sus propios pensamientos.

Rin recuerda que despidió a sus padres esa mañana, recuerda cómo le dijo a su padre, dando saltos a su alrededor, que no necesitaban ir con sus vecinos, él podría encargarse de cuidar de Gou todo el día. Él, tan orgulloso, le había recordado a su padre que ya tenía diez años, que ya no era un niño.

Ahora Rin se siente frágil, como un niño asustado, pues el cuerpo no le responde y él ni siquiera puede enfocar bien la vista en su hermana. Rin llora, pues recuerda que la última imagen que tuvo de la televisión, antes que se cortara la electricidad, fue la de dos kaijus abalanzarse como animales hambrientos contra el Jaeger de sus padres. Recuerda la voz de su madre, cálida y serena, cantándole canciones de cuna a Gou para que su hermana pudiera conciliar el sueño.

—¡Kazu-nii, mira!

—¡Sousuke, espera!

Por un instante, Rin cree que lo imagina. El sonido de las pisadas, las sirenas de las ambulancias, las voces que se entremezclan en su cabeza. Cuando parpadea, distingue la borrosa silueta de alguien que no es Gou. Rin quiere gritar, preguntarle dónde demonios está su hermana, pero lo único que consigue es mover los brazos con torpeza y marearse enseguida. Flexiona las rodillas y gime de dolor, pues el cuerpo no le responde y las fuerzas se le escurren cada minuto que pasa.

Cuando Rin da una bocanada de aire es como si sus pulmones aspiraran fuego. Tiembla sin poder controlarse, todavía tiene la vista desenfocada y lo único que reconoce a su alrededor es la llorosa voz de su hermana. Puede distinguir borrosamente las medias de Gou, están sucias, llenas de barro, pero Rin adivina el estampado amarillo de conejitos porque él lo escogió para ella semanas atrás. Siente que va a desmayarse de nuevo cuando alguien más tira de él, con mucha fuerza, tanto que Rin deja de sentir astillas en la piel y sus rodillas, por fin, consiguen apoyarse en polvo y asfalto. Rin abre mucho los ojos, dando otra bocanada de aire que le da para quedar de cuclillas en el suelo de lo que antes era la calle de su vecindario. Rin se mira las manos, temblorosas, y observa la sangre que se le cuela entre los dedos y entonces se fija en los escombros de su casa.

O lo que queda de ella.

—Tenemos que irnos, la zona de evacuación todavía queda a unos minutos de camino —frente a él está un muchacho que no conoce. Luce mucho mayor que él y menos afectado por la catástrofe. Rin quiere decirle que no pueden irse de casa, pero el llanto de su hermana lo interrumpe. Gou sigue llorando, incapaz de moverse y Rin, mirándola con más detenimiento, se da cuenta que hay sangre en su ropa, que su vestido está destrozado y su trenza deshecha. El muchacho frunce la nariz, pero se arrodilla frente a Gou, diciéndole frases que Rin no alcanza a entender.

A lo lejos, escucha las sirenas de la ambulancia. O tal vez de la policía. Rin está tan angustiado que no está seguro de nada en este momento. Quiere una televisión. O una radio. Quiere oír las noticias. Necesita saber cómo están sus padres. Quiere levantarse. Quiere abrazar a Gou. Quiere que su hermanita deje de llorar. Quiere que el cuerpo le responda.

—¿Te puedes levantar? —Rin no conoce la voz que pregunta y se siente culpable cuando nota que el niño, a escasos metros de él, seguramente lleva allí varios minutos.

Rin lo mira, conteniendo la respiración, fijándose en el niño desconocido. Tiene la ropa manchada, hay mucho polvo en sus manos y tiene el labio roto. También tiene sangre en la mejilla izquierda, pero le está tendiendo ambas manos, agitándolas levemente para que Rin pueda levantarse. Rin aprieta los labios, pues quiere decir tantas cosas, pero es como si su garganta hubiera dejado de funcionar. Cuando toma sus manos, el niño tira de él con fuerza, no lo suelta hasta que Rin por fin consigue mantenerse de pie.

**

Se llama Sousuke.

Rin no se entera hasta tres días después, cuando Sousuke se cuela en su habitación del hospital. Rin está lo bastante sedado para perder sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente para olvidarse de la muerte de su padre. Lo único que siente en este momento, además del cosquilleo intermitente en la punta de los dedos, es aquel hueco en el pecho cada vez que piensa en él. Matsuoka Toraichi murió como siempre quiso: en la cima del mundo, dentro de su Jaeger, llevándose a ambos kaijus con él e incluso salvando la vida de su esposa. Rin sabe muy bien que no importa cuántas vidas tenga, jamás le alcanzará para ser al menos la mitad de bueno que él. Continúa pensando en su padre cuando escucha el suave toque en la puerta. Lo primero que nota es el brazo enyesado y las vendas alrededor de su cabeza. Rin se incorpora despacio, se mueve lo más lento que puede, recordando todas las recomendaciones que le dieron las enfermeras.

Su cuerpo sanará, pero tiene muchas heridas que no pueden verse a simple vista.

—No me dejaban salir de la habitación, así que le pregunté a tu hermana cómo estabas… Rin —él pronuncia su nombre arrastrando los sonidos, como si tuviera temor de haberse equivocado. Rin parpadea, fijándose en él con más detenimiento. Ahora, bajo las luces del hospital, luce mucho más pequeño y vulnerable que la primera vez que lo vio. Los ojos siguen tan verdes como los recuerda.

—Yo no sé tu nombre… —Rin arruga la nariz y alza la barbilla, en un patético intento de parecer más adulto de lo que en realidad es.

—Me llamo Sousuke —él se presenta con una sonrisa y, de pronto, todas las palabras de Rin mueren antes de salir de su garganta. Se siente exhausto y apoya mejor la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiéndose satisfecho porque ahora puede poner un nombre al rostro que aparece en sus sueños, una y otra vez.

Rin no cree que pueda olvidar nunca el rostro de su madre, lleno de lágrimas, mientras escuchaba a los doctores decir que era un milagro que sus dos hijos hubieran sobrevivido. Su familia está rota, pero sigue palpitando con fuerza, negándose a resquebrajarse por completo. Y, Rin no lo olvida, la única razón por la que está en esa cama del hospital, por la que su madre derramó lágrimas de gratitud, es porque alguien tuvo piedad de él. Alguien, en medio del caos y la desesperación, decidió ayudarlo.

—Gracias, Sousuke.

Rin mira el cielo nublado de Iwatobi, lo poco que todavía queda en pie, y se pregunta cuánto más podrá resistir la humanidad.

O lo que queda de ella.

**

—¿Osaka?

—¿Por qué Osaka, mamá?

Su madre responde al tema de la mudanza con una sonrisa que no deja espacio para más preguntas. Les promete que tendrán una habitación para cada uno y que incluso habrá espacio para Steve, aquel gatito que Gou rescató de los escombros de la calle hace algunos días. Steve no es más que piel y huesos, pero maúlla constantemente y nunca se despega de Gou. A Rin incluso le parece que al pobre animal le falta un ojo, pero el gato nunca se queda demasiado tiempo cerca de él. Incluso ahora, cuando se inclina hacia Steve, éste se hunde más entre los brazos de su hermana.

—¡Steve, nos vamos a Osaka! —Gou se arrodilla en el suelo, haciéndole mimos a su mascota.

Rin frunce el ceño pero no dice nada porque, aunque no le hace gracia alejarse de Iwatobi, la habitación que comparten los tres en aquel improvisado campamento de desplazados tampoco es su casa. Rin sabe, hoy más que nunca, que ya no queda nada para ellos en esa ciudad destartalada. Aprieta los labios, mientras piensa que tendrá que decírselo a Sousuke. Su amigo tampoco tiene adónde ir, él y su primo Kazuma son los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia Yamazaki. La habitación de Sousuke y Kazuma está a tan sólo tres puertas de la suya, Rin habla con él todos los días e incluso algunas noches se ha quedado a dormir allí, acurrucado bajo las sábanas descosidas del futón de Sousuke.

Mueve los pies, balanceándose sobre los talones, una y otra vez, mientras el cosquilleo de ansiedad le recorre el resto del cuerpo. Siente que se asfixia al darse cuenta que sí hay algo, una persona, un amigo, al que tiene que dejar atrás si se marcha de Iwatobi. Rin se angustia, ha sufrido tantas pérdidas las últimas semanas que no está seguro de poder soportar otra más. Su casa. Su abuela. Su padre. Perdió también su apéndice, extraído de emergencia en el hospital.

Rin ya está incompleto, no necesita más cicatrices que lo comprueben.

—¿Sabes, Rin? Estuve hablando con Kazuma-kun… —cuando su madre toma asiento junto a él, Rin se mueve tan rápido que le duelen los puntos de la operación en el costado. Se muerde el labio inferior, pero le hace un gesto a su madre para que no se preocupe y continúe lo que está diciendo—. Le pregunté… le pregunté a Kazuma-kun si le gustaría venir a Osaka con nosotros. 

—¿Sousuke va a venir con nosotros? —Rin se siente algo culpable, pues interrumpe a su madre. Pero la pregunta es espontánea, le brota de la garganta sin que él tenga tiempo para contener sus impulsos. De nuevo, su madre le responde con una sonrisa. Rin no necesita más explicaciones y Gou, también atenta a la conversación, grita emocionada.

**

Cuatro días después, Sousuke ayuda a Rin a empacar. Es rápido, sólo llevan dos cajas: una para las cosas de Gou y Steve, otra caja para las cosas de Rin. Es todo cuanto les queda, pero Rin no se queja en voz alta porque lo único que tienen Sousuke y su primo para llevarse a Osaka son unas cuantas mudas de ropa que caben en una mochila. A Rin se le encoge el estómago cuando piensa en ello, que sus vidas pueden resumirse en dos cajas mal cerradas y una mochila remedada. ¿Será esa insignificancia humana la que ven los kaijus cada vez que destruyen ciudades?

—¿Estás listo? —Sousuke alza las cejas, mientras apila las cajas en el maletero del carro destartalado de su madre. Rin no tiene la más mínima idea cómo todavía funciona y menos aun cómo se supone que los lleve hasta Osaka.

—Gou querrá alguna de las ventanas —se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia su hermana. Ella y su madre se están despidiendo del jefe del campamento. Rin sabe que aquel hombre conoció a su padre y es tal vez quien está ayudando a su madre a reinstalarse en Osaka. Pero la regla de Rin los últimos días es callar y ayudar en lo que pueda. Cuando estén en Osaka habrá tiempo para hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Sousuke sigue mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Rin puede leer el desafío en sus pupilas y un cosquilleo de excitación le recorre el cuerpo.

—Kazuma-san irá en el asiento del copiloto porque es el mayor, así que eso nos deja dos ventanas. Una es para Gou, así que tenemos que decidir quién se quedará con la otra… —Rin agita el puño en el aire frente a Sousuke, invitándolo a decidir de manera muy justa. Sousuke parpadea un instante, como si estuviera meditándolo con mucha calma.

—Pero si pierdes, no puedes llorar —Sousuke se ríe tan fuerte que le resuenan hasta los huesos cuando lo escucha. Rin está tan absorto en aquel sonido, tan espontáneo y liberador, que no tiene tiempo para ofenderse por sus palabras. Quiere decirle que no va a llorar, por supuesto que no va a llorar, pero en lugar de ello agita de nuevo el puño en el aire, retándolo a un duelo.

Mientras recita en voz alta “_piedra, papel, tijeras_”, una y otra vez, Rin se siente liviano y recuerda que tiene diez años y el mundo todavía no termina. Todavía hay razones para reír y para luchar por el asiento de la ventana.

**

Osaka es la sede del Cuerpo de Defensa del Pacífico. Rin ya no necesita hacerle a su madre ninguna pregunta, pues la gente los recibe como si fueran héroes de guerra. Él arruga la nariz ante cada saludo, cada estrechón de manos y cada reverencia hacia su madre. Gou lo toma de la mano con fuerza, cohibida ante tantos rostros desconocidos que parecen maravillados de verlos allí. Kazuma y Sousuke los siguen en silencio, siempre un par de pasos más atrás, es un incómodo recordatorio que realmente no pertenecen a ese lugar, que tan sólo están allí por invitación. Rin tiene ganas de voltearse, tomar a Sousuke del brazo y arrastrarlo a su lado, pero no puede hacerlo porque Gou apenas se está quieta. Está demasiado ocupado intentando ser un buen hermano mayor, pero la distancia de Sousuke le pesa, encogiéndole el pecho.

—Bienvenida, Matsuoka-san. Es un honor tenerla entre nosotros.

Su madre no les miente, porque sí que obtienen una habitación nueva para cada uno. Hay tanto espacio allí que Rin se siente ridículo porque todas sus cosas caben en una caja. Steve olisquea todos los espacios vacíos y la cama de metal que ahora es suya. El gato parece contento con su nuevo espacio, lo mismo que su hermana; a Rin no le queda más remedio que aceptar que aquel edificio acorazado es ahora su hogar.

—¿Rin?

Aunque la voz de Sousuke suele ser suficiente para llamar su atención, en esta ocasión permanece en la misma posición, pegado a la ventana de la habitación. A diferencia de su ventana en Iwatobi, esta tiene una vista interior de todo el cuartel central. Rin sabe que aquel viejo edificio que se distingue a lo lejos es la academia de pilotos, y que la muralla que se extiende más allá del marco de la ventana es la cámara que contiene a los Jaeger. Contiene la respiración, preguntándose si allá habrá ido a parar el de sus padres. Rin sólo sabe, por terceras personas, que el Jaeger no fue una pérdida total, pues sus padres consiguieron maniobrarlo a pesar de los daños, para acabar con los kaijus que atacaban Iwatobi.

Según sabe, gracias al esfuerzo de sus padres, más de la mitad de la población consiguió salvarse. Rin sabe que debería sentirse contento por tantas vidas salvadas, pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue un padre muerto y tres placas metálicas en la pierna derecha de su madre, impidiéndole pilotar de manera indefinida.

—¿Rin…? —cuando Sousuke lo llama por segunda vez, le coloca una mano sobre el hombro. Rin se estremece y enfoca la vista en su amigo, quien lo está observando con expresión preocupada. Él le sonríe, un gesto rápido y hueco que pretende aligerar el ambiente, pero cuando Sousuke chasquea la lengua, se da cuenta que es inútil.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación? —le pregunta, en un intento desesperado por hacerle conversación. Sousuke se encoge de hombros, dando un paso al frente y también asomándose por la ventana. Apoya ambas manos en el marco y Rin se fija en sus dedos, llenos de banditas que cubren las ampollas que tiene por haberlo ayudado a limpiar su habitación, la de Gou, además de la que él comparte ahora con su primo Kazuma—. Porque si no te gusta puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras…

Es un chiste fácil, una invitación más bien infantil, pero Sousuke no parece seguirle la broma. En lugar de ello, sigue con la vista en la ventana. Rin sabe que está mirando la muralla, tan hipnotizado como él estuvo minutos antes. Recuerda que Sousuke le dijo que él nunca había visto un Jaeger en persona. Está tentado a decirle que, si su madre les ayuda, podrían pedirle a alguien que les deje ver uno.

—¿Ahí es donde guardan a los Jaeger? —aunque la voz le tiembla mientras pregunta, Sousuke consigue sonar como un adulto competente y no como un niño de diez años. Rin quiere preguntarle cómo lo consigue, él no tiene esa capacidad de contención.

—¿Te gustaría ver uno? —Rin se humedece los labios, dándole un empujoncito a Sousuke, chocando sus hombros uno contra otro. Sousuke se tambalea y entonces toda la seriedad desaparece de su rostro. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Sousuke le está sonriendo otra vez y Rin se siente repentinamente más liviano.

—Tal vez algún día.

**

—A mamá le ofrecieron encargarse de la Academia de pilotos… —Rin se escabulle una noche en la habitación de Sousuke. Rin está descalzo y siente el frío hacerle cosquillas en los pies, pero avanza hacia la cama, donde su amigo está acurrucado. Se escabulle bajo las sábanas, como hacía también en el campamento, antes de mudarse a Osaka.

—Estoy seguro que Miyako-san hará un excelente trabajo… —Sousuke le sonríe, haciéndole espacio en el colchón. Aunque Sousuke comparte espacio con su primo, Rin siempre se siente bienvenido en esa habitación. Pero en esta ocasión, agradece que Kazuma no esté presente.

Rin siente picazón en la garganta, las palabras que se mueren por salir. Recuerda la conversación con su madre, cómo ella les dijo a él y Gou que se quedarían allí en Osaka por una larga temporada. Gou parecía satisfecha, Rin sopesó por un instante el ramillete de posibilidades que se abría ante él. Está orgulloso de su madre, sabe que Sousuke tiene toda la razón: hará un trabajo maravilloso. Aunque no pueda pilotar un Jaeger, se encargará que otros más puedan hacerlo.

Acomoda la cabeza sobre la almohada, fijándose en el techo, que tiene algunas manchas de humedad. No se parece en lo absoluto a las estrellas que habían pintadas en el techo de su habitación en Iwatobi. Aquí en Osaka, todo es gris y húmedo, como un recordatorio que están bajo amenaza constante. Rin cada vez oye menos noticias del exterior, pero sabe que en Australia un kaiju de categoría cuatro atacó la ciudad de Sídney hace unos días atrás. Cuando piensa en ello es inevitable no pensar también en su padre, en que murió defendiendo no sólo a su familia sino algo más grande que él.

Rin aprieta los labios y se frota los pies, uno contra el otro, buscando espantar el frío y rogando porque la determinación no se le escurra por los poros de la piel.

—Voy a inscribirme en la Academia.

La frase, una vez se materializa en la habitación, deja de ser una idea en su cabeza para convertirse en realidad. Cuando Rin se lo cuenta a Sousuke, sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás. Rin no quiere morir aplastado por un kaiju o, mucho peor, ver morir al resto de su familia sin que él pueda hacer nada por impedirlo. Lo único que tiene claro Rin es que tiene que hacer algo por proteger lo que todavía le queda.

Mientras los minutos pasan, Rin juega con el borde de las sábanas, enroscando la tela entre los dedos, apretujándola para disminuir un poco la angustia que siente. Ladea el rostro, fijándose en Sousuke, pero sirve de poco porque su amigo está mirando hacia el techo. Rin se esfuerza lo mejor que puede por mantener la entereza, pero apenas puede contenerse en su propio cuerpo. Quiere empujar a Sousuke, sacudirlo hasta que le diga algo, cualquier cosa. En este momento, incluso aceptaría que su amigo se enfade con él o que no esté de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Sousuke…

—Entonces yo haré lo mismo —Sousuke se gira rápido, ladeando el cuerpo y quedando de nuevo frente a Rin. Él se siente ridículo, de cinco años de nuevo, indefenso y confundido por las palabras de Sousuke. Cuando separa los labios, lo único que le brota de la garganta es una exclamación de asombro, un gemido de angustia mal contenido.

Ahora es él quien guarda silencio, incapaz de decir nada ante la mirada de Sousuke. No necesita hacer preguntas, pues conoce a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que está hablando en serio. Rin contiene la respiración y se incorpora sobre la cama, con ambas rodillas hundiéndose en el colchón. Arruga la nariz, pero todo lo que recibe a cambio es la sonrisa sincera de Sousuke, ese gesto que ya Rin conoce de memoria.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que voy a dejarte toda la diversión? —Sousuke también se sienta en la cama, cruzándose de piernas y encogiéndose de hombros.

El primer impulso de Rin es darle un golpecito en el costado y lo siguiente que inunda la habitación es la risa de Sousuke. Rin no puede zafarse de él cuando su amigo empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Sousuke! ¡Basta! —sus súplicas no valen la pena. Sousuke le hace cosquillas en el costado y en el vientre, mientras Rin mueve las piernas y retuerce los brazos, en un intento por deshacerse de él.

Sousuke no lo suelta hasta que Kazuma llega minutos después, avisándoles que la cena ya está lista.

**

Rin y Sousuke son los más pequeños en la Academia de Pilotos. Sus compañeros oscilan entre catorce y quince años, mientras que ellos apenas cumplirán doce durante los próximos meses. Rin se siente diminuto entre chicos que le sacan al menos una cabeza, que tienen poca paciencia y ganas de convivir con alguien menor que ellos. De manera inevitable, él y Sousuke se mantienen cerca, siempre gravitando uno alrededor del otro, trazando una órbita que se vuelve cotidiana en un parpadeo. Sousuke pasa por él todas las mañanas, almuerzan juntos y Rin dormita en la habitación de los Yamazaki hasta que Kazuma regresa a descansar por las noches.

Las primeras semanas en la Academia son aburridas, toda la información que reciben es teórica y Rin cree que le estallará la cabeza leyéndose todos los manuales de funcionamiento de un Jaeger. Lee los párrafos dos o tres veces hasta estar seguro que no se le escapa ningún detalle, mientras piensa cómo su padre fue capaz de aprenderse todo lo que decía en esos interminables manuales.

Rin muerde el extremo del lápiz mientras repasa los componentes del núcleo de un Jaeger de segunda generación. Está recostado en el suelo de su habitación, moviendo los pies en el aire de manera compulsiva, intentando nivelar la ansiedad que siente en todo el cuerpo. Quiere acabar la parte teórica pronto y empezar con el entrenamiento físico, pero es demasiado orgulloso para preguntarle a su madre al respecto. Está seguro que ella tiene que saberlo, pero no piensa preguntarle. No quiere darle motivo a nadie para que piense que ella tiene algún tipo de favoritismo con él por ser su hijo.

—Estoy cansado de leer y memorizar los controles… —dice con desgano, dejando caer el lápiz al suelo. Rin estira los brazos, como hace Steve en el regazo de su hermana todos los días. Es incapaz de disimular un bostezo y gira sobre su cuerpo, quedando boca arriba, mirando el techo. Está seguro que si se mueve un centímetro más, aplastará el manual.

Sousuke está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y tiene la espalda recostada en el costado del camarote. Frunce los labios, él también tiene un manual enorme entre sus manos. Rin tiene ganas de preguntarle si no tiene dolor de espalda, la razón por la que él está en el suelo ahora es porque sólo soportó unos cuantos minutos cargando el manual entre las manos.

—Kazu-nii me comentó que el próximo mes están programados los entrenamientos físicos, así que la lectura no durará mucho tiempo. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más —su amigo le saca la lengua. Es un gesto malicioso que en otro momento le habría resultado insultante pero ahora no podría importarle menos.

La alegría apenas le cabe en el cuerpo, Rin da un brinco y queda sentado en el suelo. Siente un tirón en la espalda, pero no le importa, pues las palabras de Sousuke le dan toda la energía que necesita.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡Cuéntame, Sousuke! —exclama, dando una palmada en el aire. Sabe que no es necesario para tener la atención de Sousuke, pero apenas puede contenerse. La expectación es como un remolino que le hace cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

Sousuke chasquea la lengua y desvía la mirada. Rin conoce ese gesto perfectamente, Sousuke lo usa cada vez que quiere recordarle que debe dejar de comportarse como un niño. Su amigo finge leer por un instante, pero a Rin ya no lo engañarán con ese truco barato. Sabe que sólo lo está haciendo para molestarlo, así que se arrastra de rodillas hacia él, extendiendo las manos hacia el manual.

—¡Rin!

—¡Cuéntame! —repite, esta vez con un puchero que se asemeja más a los gestos que hace su hermana cada vez que intenta convencerlo a él o su madre de algo. Sousuke pone los ojos en blanco, pero Rin ya lo conoce suficiente para anticipar la sonrisa que, tarde o temprano, se apoderará de él.

Cuando Sousuke cierra por fin el manual y lo deja caer a su lado, en el suelo, Rin sabe que la espera terminó. Contiene la respiración y se sienta de piernas cruzadas, incapaz de quitarle a Sousuke la vista de encima.

—Kazu-nii me dijo que están preparando el menú para el próximo mes. Todos los aspirantes a pilotos tienen que comenzar una dieta especial, así que… —Sousuke no termina la frase, pero tampoco es necesario. Rin confía en su palabra sin hacer más preguntas, pues Sousuke no le mentiría. Además, sabe que una de las labores de Kazuma es asistir en la cocina del cuartel, así que toda la información viene de primera mano.

Rin se siente tan feliz que da otra palmada y se pone de pie. Sousuke sigue mirándolo como si se estuviera comportando como un niño pequeño, pero no le importa. En un arranque, Rin flexiona las rodillas, extendiendo los brazos y tirando de él con fuerza, hasta que Sousuke cede y también se pone de pie.

—¡No puedo esperar, Sousuke! —exclama, mientras da un par de saltos de felicidad.

**

—Sé dónde está… —Sousuke se apretuja contra él, hablando en susurros a pesar que no hay nadie más en el salón. El resto de sus compañeros se han retirado, pero Rin se quedó atrás, rezagado en la última mesa porque no encontraba su tarjeta de acceso a la zona de dormitorios. Por eso, cuando Sousuke toma asiento a su lado, él todavía tiene la cabeza dentro de la mochila. Cuando por fin da con la tarjeta, en el último bolsillo interno, vuelve la vista hacia su amigo. Sousuke frunce el ceño y carraspea antes de continuar—… el Jaeger de tu padre.

Cuando Rin lo escucha, el silencio en el salón se comprime, asfixiándolo y drenándole el aire de los pulmones. Rin parpadea, con las manos tan temblorosas que tiene que colocarlas sobre el escritorio para no soltar su tarjeta otra vez. Tiene tantas preguntas en la garganta que no puede con todas al mismo tiempo, es como tener el cerebro apagado por un corto circuito.

—¿Cómo…? —Rin no duda que Sousuke esté diciendo la verdad, pero no entiende cómo es que consiguió esa información. A pesar del tiempo, él sigue siendo incapaz de hacerle preguntas a su madre sobre ese tema. Y aunque ha revisado todos los archivos que tiene a la mano, todo lo referente a su padre sigue siendo información clasificada—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sousuke sonríe, acomodándose contra la ventana. Luce encantado con la atención, Rin tiene ganas de decirle que es un vanidoso, pero se contiene.

—Me lo dijo Kisumi.

Rin tarda un instante en procesar la frase, encorvándose en el asiento. Sabe perfectamente de quién está hablando Sousuke, pero él empieza a dudar de sus palabras, incluso cuando su amigo suena muy seguro. Kisumi es hijo de Shigino-sensei, la nueva encargada del área médica desde hace un par de meses. La mujer suele platicar a menudo con su madre y, a veces, trae también a sus dos hijos con ella. Rin nunca ha interactuado con ninguno de sus hijos, primero porque el menor no es más que un bebé que apenas está aprendiendo a caminar y porque Kisumi, el que tiene más o menos su edad, nunca habla. Rin recuerda que en muchas ocasiones tanto él como Gou intentaron sonsacarle alguna frase, sin ningún éxito.

Nunca preguntó directamente si Kisumi era mudo de nacimiento, pero se enteró por boca de su madre que llevaba sin hablar desde que se mudó con su familia al cuartel.

—Kisumi ni siquiera habla —masculla, dándole a Sousuke un codazo en cuanto se recupera de la impresión.

—Sí habla conmigo. Pero a veces, no todo el tiempo —Sousuke se encoge de hombros, como si se tratara de algo cotidiano y no de una proeza. Su amigo se escurre en el asiento, mirando descuidadamente por la ventana. A lo lejos, se divisan las cámaras de los Jaegers. Ninguno de los que está ahí dentro ha sido llamado al combate todavía, pero Rin sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Cuando Sousuke toca los nudillos contra el cristal, Rin vuelve a prestarle atención—. Creo que Kisumi ha visto peores cosas que tú y yo. Por eso no le gusta hablar mucho.

Rin se remueve en el asiento, pues, aunque ahora tiene respuestas, decenas de preguntas empiezan a formarse de nuevo en su cabeza.

Quiere preguntarle a Sousuke desde cuándo pasa tiempo a solas con Kisumi. O de qué tanto pueden hablar, si acaso es que tienen algo en común. Pero las preguntas se le atoran en la garganta, no se atreven a salir porque Rin siente un cosquilleo molesto en el pecho. Hasta ahora, él estaba seguro de compartir prácticamente todo el tiempo libre de Sousuke, pero ya sabe que no es así. Rin estira las piernas, sintiéndose repentinamente lejos de Sousuke a pesar que estén sentados uno al lado del otro.

—¿Quieres verlo? —la pregunta de Sousuke es tan repentina que lo estremece. Rin ladea el rostro y lo mira con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de decir que sí quiere. Sousuke lo mira sin parpadear y Rin sabe que podría perderse en sus pupilas si no pone cuidado suficiente—. Puedo llevarte, si quieres.

Rin siente la garganta seca, un mundo de posibilidades se abre ante él. Contiene la respiración, mirando su mano y la de Sousuke, ambas sobre el escritorio y demasiado cerca, tanto que podrían tocarse con un simple roce si Rin se moviera un milímetro.

—Llévame, Sousuke.

**

El Jaeger de su padre está encerrado en una cámara sin nombre, que ni siquiera está en la cámara principal donde guardan a todos los Jaegers en activo bajo la máxima seguridad. Para llegar hasta él tiene que caminar por varios minutos en un pasillo oscuro, tras una puerta que Rin ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sigue los pasos de Sousuke en la penumbra, guiándose prácticamente por el eco que resuena en el piso. Por un instante se siente tan confuso y desorientado que está tentado a tomar a Sousuke de la mano. Puede sentir el calor que emana el cuerpo de Sousuke, sabe que no tiene más que estirar el brazo para prenderse de él.

Está a punto de hacerlo, solamente para sentir en carne propia la cercanía de Sousuke, pero se queda paralizado cuando escucha un chirrido espantoso. Se estremece cuando distingue la tenue luz, dibujando la delgada silueta de Kisumi. Rin no puede creer que él, siento tan menudito, sea capaz de abrir aquella puerta que parece tan oxidada sin el mayor esfuerzo. Es Kisumi quien ha estado guiándolos a ambos sin decir una sola palabra, pero, aunque Rin tiene todas las intenciones de agradecérselo, él también se queda sin palabras cuando por fin está dentro de aquella vieja cámara.

El aire a su alrededor es pesado, el óxido que rodea las paredes no hace más que acrecentar aquella sensación de asfixia que le embriaga los pulmones. Rin recuerda que muchas veces en su infancia le preguntó a su padre qué hacían con los Jaegers que ya no podían luchar. Aunque no le dio demasiados detalles, pues él no era más que un mocoso sin tener idea de cómo era el mundo real, sí que le dijo que conservaban los restos en caso que tuvieran piezas que pudieran reutilizar.

En aquel cementerio de Jaegers, Rin se siente más pequeño que nunca. Puede distinguir al menos cuatro, dos completamente desmantelados, con las partes desperdigadas como un cadáver desmembrado. Pero Rin nada más tiene ojos para el de sus padres, que todavía consigue estar en pie, ayudado por un arnés de metal que lo sostiene del único brazo intacto que le queda. Rin observa las piernas del Jaeger, prácticamente intactas, con la pintura roja desteñida y sus partes negras resquebrajadas, oxidándose poco a poco.

Rin rodea el Jaeger, buscando con desesperación el costado izquierdo, donde todavía alcanza a leer algunos kanjis del nombre. _Samezuka_. El orgullo de sus padres. El héroe de Iwatobi.

Cuando observa el pecho del Jaeger, abierto de tajo, como una herida a quemarropa, Rin siente la boca seca y las rodillas temblorosas. Es más consciente que nunca que tiene mucha suerte de tener todavía a su madre consigo. Es un milagro que el único recuerdo que tiene Miyuko de semejante atrocidad sea un par de placas en los huesos. 

Rin siente el impulso de acercarse, de tocar aquel Jaeger en un intento desesperado por sentir el tacto de su padre una vez más. Pero cuando coloca ambas manos sobre el metal, lo único que puede sentir es frío. Rin cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza, flexionando ambas rodillas contra el suelo. El Jaeger es frío, un cascarón vacío que no puede ofrecerle más que soledad.

Cuando Rin llora, abraza por fin lo inevitable. Sabe que su padre no volverá otra vez, por eso grita y se revienta la garanta llamándolo, una y otra vez. Derrama todas las lágrimas que contuvo en aquel apresurado funeral, pues en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a su hermana y mostrándose sereno para acompañar a su madre. Rin llora, porque no sabe si algún día será capaz de llenar los zapatos de su padre.

No está seguro cuánto tiempo permanece en la misma posición, con la garganta en carne viva y los ojos pesados de tanto llorar. Se estremece cuando siente las manos de Sousuke rodearlo despacio, ofreciéndole un consuelo silencioso que no sabía cuánto necesitaba hasta ese preciso instante. Rin cierra los ojos de nuevo, descansando la mejilla en el pecho de Sousuke.

—Gracias, Sousuke.

La frase es simple, pero es todo cuanto Rin puede procesar en este momento. Sousuke no dice nada, tan sólo continúa rodeándolo con los dos brazos. Mientras Rin se reacomoda, distingue la silueta de Kisumi, borrosa gracias a las lágrimas. El chico los está viendo sin parpadear, balanceándose sobre los talones.

Rin quiere decirle algo, pero Sousuke se adelanta a sus pensamientos.

—Nos quedaremos unos minutos más, Kisumi.

**

—No me gustan los nuevos —después de una tarde de arduos entrenamientos, Sousuke le suelta aquella frase saliendo del improvisado gimnasio de la academia. Rin no le está prestando atención porque al final del pasillo distingue a Kisumi, sentado en el marco de una de las ventanas. Está en una posición curiosa, con audífonos puestos y con un libro que parece más pesado que él. Últimamente Rin está empeñado en sonsacarle frases más largas que los buenos días, pero el toque de Sousuke en su costado apacigua sus planes—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Que no te gustan los nuevos, eres un completo amargado. ¡Qué novedad! —Rin le saca la lengua, a lo que Sousuke responde con un manotazo que él evita tan sólo dando dos pasos al frente.

Al principio, para los entrenamientos físicos, los colocaban de manera aleatoria con cualquiera. Rin recibió varias palizas de compañeros que eran mayores que él y con mucha más experiencia. Pero últimamente, por indicaciones de Azuma, su compañero de prácticas es Sousuke. Ahora, tanto él como su amigo son quienes reciben a los novatos, los que se ríen a espaldas de los demás, quienes tienen que memorizar el funcionamiento de los Jaeger en tiempo récord.

—¡No son ningún amargado! —de nuevo, Sousuke intenta darle otro manotazo, pero Rin lo evita. Se ríe, porque ahora adivina por anticipado los movimientos de Sousuke, siente cómo el corazón le palpita al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Azuma suele decir que estarán listos en cualquier momento.

Todo el cuerpo de Rin vibra de expectación cuando piensa que podrán hacer una prueba de sincronización en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué crees que Kisumi no está en la academia con nosotros? —pregunta de pronto, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo mientras señala con descaro a Kisumi. Él no parece haberse dado cuenta de nada, pues sigue concentrado en su lectura. Rin sabe que es el mismo libro viejo y raído que carga siempre, el que lleva números en la portada— ¿Crees que no le interese ser piloto?

Cuando ladea el rostro, Sousuke tiene una expresión muy pensativa. Rin sonríe, pues le gusta cuando se toma en serio sus preguntas, por más que algunas veces le parezcan absurdas.

—No lo sé… —Sousuke se encoge de hombros, a lo que Rin arruga los labios. No es la respuesta que espera, así que vuelve la vista hacia Kisumi otra vez—. Tal vez lo que pasa es que…

—¡Sou-chan! ¡Rin-chan! —antes que Sousuke pueda terminar la frase, alguien los interrumpe. Nagisa, rápido como un trueno y radiante como una mañana de verano, da un salto entre los dos. Rin abre los ojos, preguntándose cómo demonios es capaz de aparecer tan rápido en cualquier sitio. Nagisa forma parte de la remesa de novatos que llegó hace exactamente un mes a la Academia. Rin recuerda el momento con detalle porque el primer día Azuma le pidió a él de manera personal que los ayudara a integrarse. Nagisa, a diferencia de sus dos amigos, habla hasta por los codos—. ¿No quieren venir a comer con nosotros?

—¿Nosotros? —hay algo gracioso en la manera en que Sousuke repite aquella palabra. Hay un deje de exasperación en su voz, pero también cierto recelo. Rin tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar la primera burrada que le cruza por la cabeza.

—¡Sí! Con Haru-chan, Mako-chan… —Nagisa hace una pausa dramática. Rin sólo necesitó un par de días para acostumbrarse a su manera tan exagerada de hablar y a sus brazos, siempre agitándose en el aire. Lo más gracioso es cómo siempre el uniforme se le desliza, dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo—. ¡Y conmigo!

Sousuke parpadea un instante, mientras la palidez se dibuja en su rostro. Rin aprieta los labios, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Nagisa, quien está en silencio mal contenido, aguardando una respuesta.

—Está bien, Nagisa. Te alcanzamos en el comedor, guárdanos un par de asientos —Rin vuelve a echar un vistazo hacia Kisumi y pronuncia la sonrisa—. ¿Sabes qué? Que sean tres asientos.

Nagisa da una palmada, aceptando sus condiciones, y luego desaparece corriendo por el pasillo. Rin distingue las siluetas de Haruka y Makoto, aguardándolo desde una distancia prudente. Por lo que sabe, ellos también son de Iwatobi, pero fueron evacuados en un campamento de refugiados diferente al suyo. Según su madre, los tres tienen potencial para convertirse en pilotos y es por eso que fueron reubicados al cuartel hace poco.

—¿Tres asientos? ¿Cómo mierda vas a convencer a Kisumi que se siente con… con los novatos? —Sousuke chasquea la lengua, cruzándose de brazos ante una tarea que parece imposible. Rin le sonríe, dándole un leve codazo en el costado. Quiere decirle que confíe en él, pero no dice nada mientras emprende el camino hacia Kisumi.

Rin no tiene que convencerlo. Kisumi es menudo y frágil, ni siquiera sabe defensa personal. Tan sólo tiene que ser lo bastante rápido para cargarlo y llevarlo al comedor.

**

—Hoy practicarás con Nanase, Matsuoka… —cuando Azuma da las instrucciones para aquella sesión de entrenamiento, Rin está terminando de acomodarse el uniforme. Resopla al escucharlo, pues por un instante cree que lo imagina o que su instructor le está gastando una broma. Pero nada en la expresión contenida de Azuma, quien está mirándolo de brazos cruzados, le indica que se trate de un chiste o que le están tomando el pelo.

Rin se siente desorientado y por instinto mira hacia atrás, donde está Sousuke formado con el resto de sus compañeros. Hasta ahora, Sousuke ha sido su pareja indiscutible en los entrenamientos físicos, Rin siempre tuvo claro que sería quien lo acompañaría a las pruebas de sincronización.

O, al menos, eso pensó hasta hace minutos atrás, antes que Azuma le dijera lo contrario.

—Pero, pensé que…

—¿Es eso una queja, Matsuoka? Porque desde que entran por esa puerta, la única regla es que tienen que obedecer mis órdenes. Eso de pensar déjalo para otras clases… —Azuma carraspea, tomando asiento en la misma vieja silla que sigue rechinando al menor movimiento. Azuma se acomoda, estirando las piernas y bailando el cigarrillo entre sus labios, con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque odia reconocerlo, un cosquilleo de nerviosismo le recorre la espalda. Pero Rin no tiene el coraje suficiente para seguir quejándose y tampoco piensa echarse para atrás cuando Haruka da un paso al frente. Silencioso y obediente, Haruka se aproxima hacia el estante y toma uno de los sables de bambú que utilizan para los entrenamientos. Él aprieta los labios, avanzando también hacia el estante con paso apresurado y tomando por su cuenta otro de los sables de bambú.

No está dispuesto a ceder terreno, pero cuando se coloca frente a Haruka, no puede evitar sentirse intimidado. Un poquito intimidado. Durante los últimos dos meses, nunca ha cambiado de pareja de entrenamiento. Es difícil no sentirse como un pez fuera del agua cuando es Haruka quien está frente a él y no Sousuke. Rin se humedece los labios, en un intento desesperado por no sentir la garganta tan seca.

Cuando se coloca frente a Haruka, recuerda las palabras que le dijo su madre la noche antes de empezar con los entrenamientos físicos. Es una danza, no una pelea. No estás buscando dañar realmente a la otra persona, sino medir sus movimientos, encontrar su ritmo y acoplarlo al tuyo. Rin nunca tuvo que pensar en eso porque desde la primera vez que practicó con Sousuke, pudo anticipar sus movimientos fácilmente. Sousuke se mueve rápido, como un cometa abriéndose paso en el firmamento, pero Rin jamás tuvo problemas en alcanzar su ritmo.

Haruka, en cambio, se mueve grácil, como la corriente baja de un río. Ambos sables se golpean con fuerza y el golpe seco del bambú le resuena en los oídos. Por un instante, Rin se tambalea, los tobillos le tiemblan, pero consigue incorporarse al último momento. Lanza el sable de bambú en dirección al costado de Haruka, pero éste consigue esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Rin se siente atrapado en un baile en el que sus pasos se guían por puro instinto.

Al terminar, está exhausto, pero Azuma luce satisfecho. Él no recuerda haber visto esa expresión en su rostro antes.

—¡Haru-chan! Tú y Rin-chan lo hicieron increíble… —Nagisa se cuelga de Haruka con una rapidez impresionante. Usa tanta fuerza que Haruka se tambalea mientras Rin se cuestiona seriamente cuánta fortaleza hay en ese cuerpo tan menudo. Rin ladea el rostro, pues Nagisa continúa llenándolos a ambos de halagos, pero esos dejan de tener importancia cuando busca con la mirada a Sousuke y no lo encuentra.

Frunce el ceño, fijándose en Makoto, quien está sentado al borde del perímetro de entrenamiento. Rin se siente culpable, pues debe tener la expresión lo bastante endurecida para que él le responda enseguida, sin que tenga que preguntar siquiera.

—Sousuke ya se fue. Creo que… tenía prisa.

**

—¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan y yo éramos vecinos! ¡Nos conocemos desde siempre! —Nagisa tiene crema en los labios, Rin está tentado a decírselo, pero luce muy gracioso así que tan sólo se muerde la lengua y lo deja continuar.

Están los cinco compartiendo una misma mesa en el comedor, que cada día está más vacío. Rin sabe que a los pilotos más jóvenes los están trasladando a otras bases, donde tienen simuladores y otro tipo de estructura. Él se siente atrapado, que los días pasan con demasiada lentitud y el mundo se hace cada vez más y más pequeño. Quizás por eso le resulte más fácil escuchar a Nagisa hablar sobre el pasado, sobre tiempos que en apariencia eran mejores que esta incertidumbre. Rin remueve su plato de _soba_ sin muchas ganas, mientras observa de reojo a Sousuke, quien sigue sentado junto a él sin pronunciar palabra. Las últimas semanas, le resulta complicado hablar con él, lo cual se hace doblemente incómodo porque siguen pasando la misma cantidad de tiempo juntos. Los primeros días, Rin decidió actuar como siempre, pero ahora ya no sabe qué hacer. En algún momento, una noche que fue incapaz de dormir, pensó si lo correcto era disculparse. Luego pensó que eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Él no ha hecho nada malo. Está convencido de eso.

Casi convencido.

—Sou-chan, ¿no tienes hambre? —la voz de Nagisa es como un cuchillo muy afilado que corta el ambiente en dos. Cuando Sousuke alza la vista, no está mirándolo a él, pero su expresión es suficiente para hacerlo sentir intimidado.

La única respuesta de Sousuke es encogerse de hombros y volver la vista hacia su plato. Rin se humedece los labios, sintiéndose en la obligación de intervenir. Relaja los hombros lo más que puede y estira las piernas, pronunciando la sonrisa. No tiene la más mínima idea de dónde saca esa aparente valentía, pero le da un codazo a Sousuke. Su amigo se estremece, frunciendo el ceño y girándose hacia él.

—Sousuke está bien, es tan sólo que ahora estoy adelante en los puntajes de Azuma y tiene envidia —Rin enseña todos los dientes, sintiéndose empoderado. Pero la sensación tan sólo le dura un suspiro porque, cuando observa a Sousuke, nota que su amigo no parece nada contento con su afirmación. Algo se rompe dentro de Rin, porque Sousuke jamás lo ha mirado con aquella expresión. Los ojos de Sousuke titilan de tristeza y Rin se encoge en el asiento.

—¡Pero Sou-chan, tú eres de los mejores de la clase! Es lo mismo que le digo a Mako-chan, que siempre piensa que lo está haciendo mal… —Nagisa se ríe, un sonido refrescante que disimula por un instante la incomodidad que Rin lleva encima.

—¡Nagisa…! No es… no es eso… es tan sólo que a veces es difícil seguir las indicaciones de Azuma-san… —Makoto balbucea, murmurando excusas que Rin escucha a medias, demasiado ocupado por escudriñar a Sousuke, sus gestos y postura corporal. Es una sensación asfixiante y absurda, porque su mejor amigo está allí, justo a su lado, pero él es consciente de la distancia entre los dos.

Rin tiene la frase en la punta de los labios, está a punto de decirle a Sousuke, ahora sí, que lo siente. Pero antes que pueda siquiera abrir la boca, escucha el sonido de la alarma. Por instinto, se pone de pie. Tiene la garganta seca y un nudo en el estómago, pues recuerda bien que la última vez que escuchó ese sonido, perdió a su padre.

Nagisa se retuerce en su asiento, Makoto le coloca las manos sobre los hombros, como si quisiera contenerlo. Haru, quien ahora permite que todos los demás lo llamen por aquel apodo, permanece estoico en su sitio. Lo único que hace es colocar los palillos sobre la mesa, con la vista fija en las pantallas que están alrededor del comedor. Por lo general, las pantallas no sólo sirven como un vehículo de comunicación con el exterior sino también para mensajes internos de la base. Ahora, todas las pantallas están transmitiendo la misma señal, que a Rin le provoca náuseas.

Un kaiju de categoría cuatro está atacando la costa australiana.

**

Detener al kaiju les cuesta dos Jaegers en perfecto estado y al menos una cuarta parte de la bahía de Sídney. Nadie les da información sobre los pilotos y Rin tampoco se atreve a hacer demasiadas preguntas. Pero las conversaciones en susurros entre su madre y Azuma son más que suficientes para que Rin deduzca que hay, al menos, un muerto.

Desde el ataque a Australia, el ambiente en el cuartel es tenso. La gente ahora habla en frases cortas, rápidas, como si cada minuto fuera indispensable. Rin desahoga la tensión en los entrenamientos, en los cuales Azuma todavía insiste en que practique con Haru con cierta frecuencia.

Las semanas pasan y la única catarsis que sigue teniendo es aquel sable de bambú. Rin no puede poner en palabras aquello que ruge en su interior, así que entrena lo mejor que puede. Sigue sin saber exactamente por qué hay una brecha entre él y Sousuke pero, al menos, durante los entrenamientos su comunicación continúa igual de fluida. No tienen que hablar, pues sigue siendo capaz de leer sus movimientos, minuto a minuto. Puede escuchar el ritmo de su respiración a medida que Sousuke se acerca a él, mientras luchan en silencio, en aquella danza de la que Azuma siempre habla.

Rin todavía no sabe qué está pasando, pero Sousuke sigue siendo un ancla a la cual puede aferrarse. Sus movimientos, pausados, le recuerdan que, aunque el mundo se derrumbe fuera del cuartel, están allí con un propósito.

Juntos.

**

Rin tiene catorce años recién cumplidos cuando se sube a un simulador por primera vez. Conoce la fecha con tanta anterioridad que anoche apenas pudo dormir y por eso llegó tarde. Consigue zafarse de la mirada asesina de Azuma y acepta sin rechistar cuando éste le anuncia que subirá con Makoto a la cámara del simulador.

—Es sólo una práctica de reconocimiento.

Las palabras del instructor resuenan en su cabeza, pero no consiguen calmarlo. Cuando entra a la cámara de simulación, el aire se siente pesado. A Rin le pesa el uniforme que lleva puesto, recordándole que esa ropa holgada que lleva no tiene nada que ver con la que usan los pilotos de verdad. Intenta recordar que esto es sólo una práctica, que ni siquiera es una prueba de compatibilidad, pero no puede.

Rin se queda justo en el centro del simulador, conteniendo la respiración, porque se da cuenta que esta fue la última visión que tuvo su padre antes de morir. Se siente mareado y lamenta haber desayunado tan deprisa aquella mañana.

—¿Rin?

A su lado, Makoto también parece un manojo de nervios. Rin parpadea, concentrándose en la expresión tan pálida de Makoto. Siempre ha tenido la impresión que sobresale por los demás, que realmente no encaja con el resto. En alguna ocasión se lo comentó a Sousuke y éste le respondió que no tenía problemas en entrenar con Makoto porque al menos él, a diferencia de Nagisa, sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

Pero ahora que lo tiene tan cerca, Rin corrobora su primera impresión. Makoto es el tipo de persona que parece estar allí por obligación, porque es la única opción que le queda. Rin, en cambio, está en ese simulador por pura convicción.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… —Rin se encoge de hombros, relajando los labios y haciéndole un guiño a Makoto—… aunque sea un simulador, sí que parece real.

La frase es suficiente para aligerar el ambiente, Makoto le sonríe y ambos dan un paso al frente, acercándose a los controles. Las imágenes de los manuales son idénticas, así que se las sabe de memoria. Sabe en qué lugar se encuentran los botones de transmisión, las válvulas de emergencia y los controles de la pantalla. Rin enciende el canal de comunicación, enviándole a Azuma la señal de que todo está en orden.

—Eres bueno en esto, Rin… —aunque está seguro que Makoto sólo intenta hacerlo sentir bien, en realidad causa el efecto contrario. Pero no son sus palabras, sino su gesto compungido. Makoto ladea el rostro, fijándose en la pantalla que está frente a ellos—. En realidad… yo sólo estoy aquí porque no nos quedó otra opción. Nagisa y Haru estaban viviendo con mi familia, pero no teníamos mucho. La Academia se comprometió a pagar todos nuestros gastos…

Por un instante, le parece que Makoto continuará, pero en lugar de ello juega con los controles, provocando que en la pantalla aparezcan los estados vitales del hipotético Jaeger que estarán pilotando. Rin suspira, sintiéndose como un intruso, porque ninguno de los tres ha hablado sobre su vida antes de llegar a la Academia.

—Si estás aquí es porque también tienes algo qué proteger —Rin se encoge de hombros, regalándole a Makoto otra sonrisa—. Así que estamos a mano.

**

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que estuviste con Haru en el simulador y sobreviviste? —esa noche, Rin arrastra los pies hacia el dormitorio de Sousuke. Su amigo no parece muy cooperador, pero responde a todas sus preguntas sin rechistar. Está hecho un ovillo en el suelo, jugando con una vieja consola que Kazuma le obsequió para su cumpleaños pasado. En una ocasión, consiguieron conectarla a una de las pantallas del comedor y lo que comenzó como una partida de dos jugadores acabó siendo todo un acontecimiento. Tanto su madre como Azuma les llamaron la atención, pero cada vez que Rin recuerda aquello no puede evitar sonreír. Fue una de sus mejores ideas.

—No lo hace mal… —comenta Sousuke de pronto, apretando los controles de la consola, agitando las piernas en el aire de manera compulsiva—. Pero se cree un sabelotodo. Por su culpa el kaiju acabó con nosotros. Si hubiera sido una pelea de verdad…

—Si hubiera sido una pelea de verdad te habría gritado por el comunicador para que dejaran de hacer el idiota —Rin le saca la lengua. Él está acomodado en la cama, con una camisa que le queda demasiado holgada porque en la última remesa de ropa que consiguió su madre del exterior, confundió su talla sin querer. Rin solucionó el problema convirtiéndolo en un cómodo pijama, lo único malo es que siempre se descuelga de alguno de sus hombros.

—¿Pero a quién engañamos? Si fuera una pelea de verdad, seguramente estarías tú en un Jaeger con Nanase, como tanto quiere Azuma… —la frase no suena malintencionada, Sousuke ni siquiera parece especialmente molesto. Entonces no entiende por qué se le encoge el estómago y se le atoran las palabras en la garganta. Tampoco ayuda que Sousuke ni siquiera lo está mirando en este momento, Rin sólo puede distinguir su espalda y piernas, moviéndose con las rodillas flexionadas.

Sabe que tiene que responder a eso, que debe decir algo, pues Sousuke está esperando una réplica. Pero no sabe qué decir, pues de pronto le parece un comentario muy injusto. ¿Es un reclamo? ¿Por qué lo está haciendo parecer como si fuera su culpa? ¡Él no le pidió a Azuma entrenar con Haru! Si fuera por Rin, habría escogido entrenar con Sousuke todo el tiempo. Le resulta irritante que su amigo no lo entienda. Rin frunce el ceño y se pone de pie en un impulso. Está descalzo y siente cosquillas en la piel al sentir el frío del piso, pero avanza con seguridad hacia la puerta.

Rin aprieta los labios mientras se abre camino de un portazo. Siente las mejillas ardiendo, tal vez de enfado, tal vez de tristeza; pero no se voltea a ver a Sousuke. Todo el cuerpo le tiembla, lo mismo que las palabras cuando le brotan de los labios.

—¡Pues tal vez Azuma-san está en lo correcto!

**

Las semanas pasan, hasta que un buen día se da cuenta que lleva sin hablarse con Sousuke desde hace un mes. Él lo sabe bien porque lleva el conteo de los días, con sus horas y minutos. Se siente ridículo, pues no se hablan durante los entrenamientos, Sousuke no se sienta con ellos en el comedor y se ignoran por completo si se cruzan por los pasillos.

Por suerte, con el paso de los días, Nagisa deja de preguntar qué anda mal. Agradece que Makoto sea prudente y no haga preguntas, mientras que Haru aparente bastante desinterés en el tema. La única que sigue preguntando constantemente por Sousuke es Gou, pero Rin tiene una maestría en ignorar a su hermana menor, así que eso tampoco le supone un mayor problema.

Rin no habla con Sousuke ni tampoco habla de él, así puede pretender que el ambiente a su alrededor es ligero, que nada lo está perturbando. Lo que no le dice a nadie es que ya no duerme bien por las noches, que se levanta algunas veces y se dedica a vagar por el cuartel sin rumbo alguno.

Sabe que es ridículo, pero es la primera vez desde que llegaron a Osaka, que se siente verdaderamente perdido.

Como un barco a la deriva.

**

Una noche, Rin decide escabullirse hacia la cámara donde está el Jaeger de sus padres. Cuando fue allí la primera vez, no era más que un mocoso. Ahora casi cumple quince años y se siente menos intimidado cuando empuja aquella puerta. El corazón se le remueve de nerviosismo cuando piensa que, probablemente, ya habrán removido al Jaeger de allí. Rin exhala un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que el guerrero sigue allí, tan roto e imperfecto como antes, pero en el mismo lugar.

Aunque al principio creía que era buena idea venir hasta aquí, ahora ya no está tan seguro. La última vez que estuvo allí, Sousuke estaba con él. Fue Sousuke quien lo abrazó, quien contuvo sus lágrimas hasta que Rin consiguió calmarse. Ahora, cuando Rin se acerca de nuevo al cadáver de Samezuka, no hay nadie que pueda contenerlo. Nadie que tome su mano en medio de las penumbras de aquel cementerio de Jaegers.

—¿Rin?

Se sobresalta cuando, como si alguien pudiera leerle el pensamiento, descubre que no está solo. Rin da un paso hacia atrás y casi tropieza con los enormes pies del Jaeger, dándose cuenta que quien está allí, en medio de las sombras, no es Sousuke.

—¿Kisumi?

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos hace nada más que mirarse el uno al otro. Rin parpadea, notando lo pálido que le parece el rostro de Kisumi y lo menudito que es, ahora teniéndolo tan cerca. Rin le saca unos cuantos centímetros, mientras que Kisumi parece que desaparecerá en cualquier momento. Quiere preguntarle qué demonios hace allí, pero teme sonar grosero, así que decide saludarlo con un leve asentimiento.

Kisumi demora en responder al saludo, y cuando lo hace tan sólo mueve la cabeza con un leve gesto que parece apresurado. Rin observa sus movimientos, viendo cómo se mueve con facilidad entre los restos de los Jaegers y empieza a preguntarse con qué tanta frecuencia Kisumi visita este lugar. Él se arrodilla frente a Rin, a quien le toma un instante darse cuenta que tiene un trozo de metal entre las manos. Cuando Rin lo observa con más detenimiento, le parece que se trata de uno de los mandos de emergencia.

—Papá fue quien construyó los reactores de los Jaegers… —la voz de Kisumi es suave, como un arrullo a primera hora de la mañana. Rin se humedece los labios, acercándose hacia él para escucharlo mejor. Cree que es la primera vez que lo escucha decir una frase tan elaborada como esa. Kisumi sigue arrodillado, mirándolo con una expresión que Rin no alcanza a descifrar. Se pregunta si es así como luce él cada vez que habla de su padre—. Por eso me gusta venir aquí, me siento cerca de él.

Rin tiene un nudo en la garganta, hay tantas frases que se entrecruzan en su cabeza que es incapaz de decir algo coherente. Lo único que atina a hacer es sentarse junto a Kisumi. Así de cerca, ya no parece tan pálido, es menos un espectro fantasmal y más como un chico de carne y hueso. Kisumi parpadea, dejando de mirar las piezas rotas a su alrededor y fijándose detenidamente en Rin, quien se siente intimidado por la repentina atención.

—¿Extrañas a Sousuke, Rin? —la fuerza de aquella pregunta lo marea a tal punto que Rin agradece estar sentado en el suelo. Aprieta los labios, sintiendo la gravedad de la habitación comprimirle los pulmones. No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se supone que debe responder a esa pregunta, pero a Kisumi no parece importarle porque continúa mientras le sonríe—. Porque él también te extraña.

Conoce a Kisumi desde hace dos años y esta es la primera vez que lo escucha hablar tanto. Rin se siente agobiado, en especial porque de todos los temas disponibles, Kisumi escoge hablar de Sousuke. Habla con tanta seguridad que, si se tratara de otra persona, Rin pensaría que está burlándose de él con semejante afirmación.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Suena más brusco que en su cabeza, pero a Kisumi no parece importarle. Sigue sonriendo, desviando la mirada hacia el enorme Jaeger semidestruido que hace las veces de confidente aquella noche.

—Sousuke estuvo aquí ayer —dice, risueño, como si sus palabras no estuvieran removiendo los cimientos de Rin, pedazo a pedazo—. Creo que viene aquí a pensar en ti.

**

Una semana después, Rin todavía siente la boca seca cada vez que piensa en Sousuke. Las palabras de Kisumi sólo consiguen que se sienta el doble de intimidado cuando Azuma los cita a él y Sousuke después de un entrenamiento. Rin siente las rodillas temblorosas, cada paso que da hacia la oficina de Azuma es una completa tortura. Sousuke, en cambio, parece tan relajando que siente una oleada de enfado en cuanto se fija en su postura. Sousuke tiene las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la chaqueta de entrenamientos desabotonada por completo. Tiene sudor en la frente pero, aparte de eso, no parece en preocupado.

Rin rechina los dientes cuando entra en la oficina y no pronuncia ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando Azuma los saluda.

La oficina no es más que un hueco destartalado que está lleno de papeles, botellas vacías y algunas herramientas que no parecen tener ningún uso en particular, pero allí están en medio del escritorio. Cada vez que Rin entra allí, hay más desorden y le pica la nariz del polvo, pero es incapaz de hacer algún comentario al respecto. Como siempre que entra a esa oficina, Rin aguarda en silencio. A su lado, Sousuke también aguarda en absoluto silencio, con la espalda recta y las manos atadas en la espalda.

Rin siente comezón en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en las mejillas, pues recuerda de nuevo las palabras de Kisumi.

—Les programé para el próximo mes una prueba de compatibilidad. Les anunciaré el día y hora exactos oportunamente.

De nuevo, Rin siente que le fallan las rodillas, pero esta vez no es por la cercanía de Sousuke, sino por las palabras de Azuma. Parpadea, con la garganta aletargada, incapaz de decir nada. El golpeteo incesante en su pecho es el único sonido que puede escuchar en este momento. No siente aire en los pulmones y cree que, a estas alturas, perdió su capacidad para sorprenderse.

Se siente acompañado porque Sousuke tampoco dice nada, tan sólo permanece mirando a Azuma con expresión confusa. Rin quiere decir algo, pero las cuerdas vocales no le responden. Azuma tamborilea los dedos sobre el escritorio, mirándolos a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Van a quedarse ahí parados? Pueden retirarse, estén atentos a mis instrucciones —con un manotazo les hace un gesto de despedida. Rin tiene temor de contradecirlo, que a su instructor se le acabe la paciencia, así que hace un esfuerzo y da un par de pasos atrás, acercándose hacia la puerta lentamente. Lo más intimidante de todo, es que escucha las pisadas de Sousuke a su espalda.

Ambos abren la puerta casi al mismo tiempo, Rin siente un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Sousuke le rozan la piel. Es tan sólo un instante, lo suficiente para estremecerle todo el cuerpo. Sousuke y él se miran durante unos segundos, ambos en el marco de la puerta, como si ninguno de los se atreviera a dar el primer paso fuera de allí.

Le parece que se quedan uno frente al otro durante incansables minutos. Rin se mueve cuando escucha carraspear a Azuma, seguramente impaciente por quedar solo de nuevo en su oficina. Él se sobresalta y da un paso al frente, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que empieza a trotar, alejándose de allí. Cuando alcanza el pasillo se siente ridículo, como un niño de siete años que tiene miedo de la oscuridad. Pero ni tiene siete años ni está huyendo de la oscuridad, sino que está apresurando el paso para alejarse de Sousuke a toda prisa.

Rin se paraliza cuando se da cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de hacer. Se siente todavía peor cuando gira sobre los talones, pero no encuentra a Sousuke por ningún lado.

**

—¡Rin-chan! ¿No estás nervioso?

Nagisa, Haru y Makoto invaden su habitación la noche anterior a la prueba. Eso disminuye todavía más las posibilidades reales que tiene Rin de conciliar el sueño. Nagisa no deja de moverse a su alrededor, tiene un paquete de caramelos en la mano y Makoto le pide al menos tres veces que se siente otra vez porque acabará haciéndose daño.

—Nagisa… —al final es Haru quien consigue que Nagisa se tranquilice. El tono firme que utiliza es suficiente para que Nagisa se arrodille frente a Rin de nuevo. Por un instante, lo único que se escucha en la habitación es el ruido del plástico cambiando de posición, cada vez que Nagisa saca un nuevo caramelo de la bolsa. Rin perdió la cuenta de cuántos caramelos se ha comido su amigo, la bolsa ya luce medio vacía.

Rin se siente ridículo, pues es demasiado orgulloso para admitir su propio nerviosismo, pero tampoco tiene entereza para mentirle a sus amigos. Desde que recibiera la fecha exacta de la prueba, vive en un estado de constante angustia. Todavía no se habla con Sousuke, ambos siguen comportándose de la misma manera que en los últimos meses y Rin piensa que haberse alejado corriendo de él cuando Azuma los llamó a la oficina, hizo todo aún peor. Ahora, además del enfado que siempre lleva consigo, también se siente culpable. Sigue reprochándose así mismo haber sido tan infantil. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir corriendo como un cobarde?

—Quizás… quizás deberíamos irnos ya. Es tarde, Rin necesita descansar —aunque agradece las intenciones de Makoto, Rin hace un gesto con la mano. Se encoge de hombros, estirando las piernas y recostándose en el suelo.

—En verdad da igual. Dudo mucho que pueda dormir —confiesa, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

—¡Entonces sí que estás nervioso!

—¡Nagisa!

Mientras los escucha discutir una vez más, Rin sonríe, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Los susurros de sus amigos son como un arrullo que consigue relajarlo a medias. Son como un recordatorio que, a pesar de su nerviosismo, la Tierra sigue girando sobre su eje. Rin piensa que, de hecho, debería estar contento. La prueba de sincronización es otro paso más para conseguir su objetivo, está seguro que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él. ¿Qué más da si es con Sousuke?

—Rin-chan, ¿crees que Sou-chan también esté nervioso?

La pregunta de Nagisa es abrupta, a tal punto que Rin se queda sin respiración. Flexiona las rodillas y se incorpora sobre el suelo lo mejor que puede. De pronto, siente el cuerpo pesado, pero Rin sabe que es el peso de la respuesta que palpita dentro de él. Se humedece los labios y se fija en sus amigos, los tres tienen expresiones de preocupación y eso sólo lo hace sentir más miserable que antes.

—No… no sé —confiesa de pronto, arrastrando aquella frase con toda la culpa que lleva encima. Rin frunce el ceño, dejando que el peso de las palabras se asiente en todo su cuerpo. No sabe cómo está Sousuke, hace meses que no habla con él, no tiene la más mínima idea de qué puede estar pasando por su cabeza.

Rin aprieta los puños, conteniendo la respiración.

**

Es 24 de noviembre cuando Rin se coloca por primera vez su uniforme de piloto. Ya ha usado uniformes parecidos para las simulaciones, pero esta ocasión se siente completamente diferente porque tiene un casco entre las manos. Rin tiene la angustia clavada en los pulmones, siente cómo ésta lo carcome por dentro lentamente con cada bocanada de respiración. Gou se despide de él con un torpe abrazo, pidiéndole que por favor le cuente absolutamente todo después. Su madre no dice nada, pero le revuelve el pelo, un gesto infantil que lo transporta por un segundo a mejores tiempos.

Azuma los cita a las diez de la mañana, Rin se siente importante cuando pasa su tarjeta de acceso y la enorme compuerta de la zona norte de abre ante él. Es la primera vez que entra allí, pues los pilotos en formación no tienen permiso para entrar allí. Cuando se mueve entre rostros que no conoce, Rin se siente adulto, como si los quince años que lleva encima pesaran el doble en sus huesos.

Rin llega al punto de encuentro con casi diez minutos de antelación, pero ya Sousuke está allí. Ninguno dice nada, pero sí se saludan con un leve asentimiento. Por suerte, esta vez no hay silencios incómodos, Rin puede concentrarse en el ruido a su alrededor. Escucha la voz de Azuma, hablando con técnicos y mecánicos que Rin no conoce. El rumor de las máquinas le hace cosquillas en los tímpanos y por un instante es suficiente para calmarlo, pues se concentra en el hangar, en el Jaeger que está a pocos metros de ellos y se olvida que hace meses él y Sousuke no intercambian palabras.

El Jaeger que está frente a ellos es viejo, Rin puede notarlo en las capas de pintura resquebrajándose sobre el metal. Es de segunda generación y, según le dijo su madre, como sigue en excelentes condiciones es el que usan para las pruebas de sincronización. En la Academia corren un montón de rumores sobre ese Jaeger, pintado de azul y blanco. La mayoría dice que es el antiguo Jaeger de Azuma, cuando todavía era piloto. Una de las cosas que le pidió Nagisa anoche fue que averiguara si eso era verdad. En ese momento, envalentonado por la falta de sueño, Rin selló la promesa con un choque de manos. Ahora ya no se cree capaz de hacerle esa pregunta directamente a su instructor.

—Bien, ya estamos listos. Ahora es su turno —Azuma no les dice nada más, simplemente los despide con un gesto. Cuando están haciendo el ascenso, a Rin le parece que les está sonriendo.

En las alturas, Rin se siente vulnerable. La silenciosa presencia de Sousuke a su lado tan sólo consigue hacerlo sentir más inseguro. Tiene que mirarlo a los ojos cuando ante ellos se abre la cámara del Jaeger. Rin aguarda un instante, esperando que Sousuke diga algo. Tiene la decepción en la punta de la lengua, pero Sousuke lo sorprende pues termina de abrir la puerta con ambas manos y le hace un gesto para que sea él quien pase primero. Rin se humedece los labios, más consciente que nunca del nudo en su garganta. De pronto, la expresión de Sousuke se relaja, es como un soplo de aire fresco que le llena de esperanza los pulmones.

—Hagamos esto juntos, Rin.

La frase es suficiente para que Rin sepa que, a pesar de los meses incomunicados, del insomnio y la angustia cada noche, del fantasma de las palabras de Kisumi, estarán bien. No importa lo que pase, a partir de ahora, lo harán bien. Rin sonríe, como no lo ha hecho en meses, y le da un toquecito a Sousuke en el costado justo antes de entrar al Jaeger.

—¡El último en llegar tiene que fregar los platos del otro por una semana! —exclama a todo pulmón, apretando el paso. Rin se ríe cuando escucha a Sousuke maldecir detrás de él, aquel murmullo de camaradería borra cualquier malentendido entre ambos. Cuando llegan a los controles, Rin una fracción de segundo antes que Sousuke, es como si se hubieran despedido ayer por la noche en lugar de haber pasado meses sin dirigirse la palabra.

Cuando Rin ve a Sousuke a los ojos, sabe lo mismo que supo Azuma hace semanas.

Están listos.

**

Rin sabe de memoria las instrucciones, también sabe exactamente en qué lugar están los controles para mover el Jaeger. Desde que se mudó a Osaka con su familia, la noche que tomó la decisión de inscribirse en la Academia de Pilotos, ha estado preparándose para este momento. Sabe que es ridículo sentirse nervioso, no tiene sentido.

Cuando se coloca el casco e inhala por primera vez, siente el aire pesado en los pulmones. Rin escucha la voz de Azuma en el oído izquierdo y la voz de una mujer que desconoce en el derecho. Las voces llegan con estática y Rin está a punto de bromear con que hay demasiada interferencia, pero escucha las indicaciones y permanece en silencio.

—Falta un minuto.

—Iniciaremos el conteo.

El traje se siente pesado, como una cueva demasiado oscura y con poca ventilación. Rin tose y tiene el impulso de mirar a Sousuke, quien está a su derecha. Parece relajado y en posición, Rin quiere preguntarle cómo demonios lo hace, pero se contiene. A fin de cuentas, si todo sale bien, en unos cuantos segundos no tendrá que hacerle preguntas a Sousuke. Siente las rodillas estremecerse bajo el traje, pero Rin mantiene la espalda recta, concentrándose en el conteo que resuena en sus tímpanos.

_Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno._

Para Rin es como sumergirse en el fondo del océano. Es que los pulmones y el estómago se le encojan por la presión. Es tener los ojos abiertos, pero ser incapaz de percibir más que oscuridad. Tampoco escucha nada, Rin siente como si estuviera hundiéndose lentamente, sin que nadie a su alrededor pueda sostenerlo. Ahora lamenta no haberle hecho más preguntas a su madre cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

_“Cuando seas mayor, Sousuke, ayudarás a papá en el restaurante.”_

El sonido es borroso, como un arrullo, pero poco a poco se hace más firme, hasta transformase en una imagen. Rin observa a la mujer, quien está sentada en el suelo y lleva un kimono azul. Nunca la ha visto en su vida, pero sabe enseguida que se trata de la madre de Sousuke. Es delgada, lleva el pelo en una trenza y tiene exactamente los mismos ojos que Sousuke. Rin siente un nudo en la garganta mientras la observa sonreír, pues le pesa en el cuerpo el dolor de Sousuke, la agonía de no poder volverla a ver.

El próximo rostro que observa es el de Kazuma. Pero luce mucho más joven, tiene pantalones cortos y está sonriendo como Rin nunca lo ha visto antes. Tiene raspones en las rodillas y lleva a un diminuto Sousuke sobre sus hombros. Rin los observa embobado, los dos van cantando una canción que él no conoce, pero que le encoge el pecho. Kazuma se detiene frente a un árbol de cerezos, es verano y el mundo todavía no es un completo infierno. Cuando Sousuke alza los brazos hacia una de las ramas más bajas del árbol, Rin siente una brisa recorrerle la espalda.

_“¡Si no me dejas ir contigo a la cocina me vengaré, Sousuke!”_

Rin se sacude de un espasmo cuando reconoce su propia voz. Recuerda exactamente de qué se trata porque él también atesora ese instante en su memoria. Tienen sólo un par de días de vivir en Osaka y le toma todo un interrogatorio que Sousuke le confiese que a partir de ahora Kazuma ayudará en la cocina. Rin sonríe, lo toma de la mano, y entonces lo entiende. Siente la vergüenza de Sousuke hacerle cosquillas en la piel, porque Rin está allí como el hijo de unos héroes de guerra y tanto él como su primo están sobreviviendo por la buena voluntad de Miyako. A Rin se le atora el aire en la garganta, porque la piel le palpita cuando escucha la risa de Sousuke, corriendo con él por los pasillos de la base. Sousuke arropándolo cuando él se queda dormido en su habitación. Sousuke aceptando inscribirse en la Academia por estar cerca de él, porque quiere protegerlo. Sousuke herido en el orgullo porque Rin no está entrenando con él. Sousuke aislándose, porque de pronto el mundo no se reduce a ellos dos. Sousuke llorando, a los pies del Jaeger de sus padres, con la silenciosa compañía de Kisumi.

Cuando Rin abre los ojos, descubre que él también está llorando.

_“Eres parte mí.”_

_“Lo eres todo.”_

Rin abre los ojos, está viéndose a él, a Sousuke, al Jaeger. De pronto, los tres son una sola cosa. Cuando su corazón late, también late el de Sousuke y, junto a ellos, el reactor del Jaeger.

—¿Todo en orden? —la voz de Azuma lo devuelve a la realidad. Sousuke está allí a su lado, con el casco puesto y esperando el resto de las indicaciones. Rin se humedece los labios, quiere sonreír, pero siente el rostro tieso.

—Todo en orden.

**

La sincronización es un éxito. Rin lo sabe incluso antes de bajarse del Jaeger. Ni siquiera tiene que fijarse en la expresión de Azuma cuando los recibe, ni tampoco en los aplausos. Sabe que es un rotundo éxito porque puede verse reflejado, una vez más, en los ojos de Sousuke. Cuando ambos descienden, Rin se siente liviano, como si pudiera flotar, el uniforme y el casco no le estorban en lo absoluto. La gente se acerca a él para felicitarlo, recibe abrazos y decenas de frases que le causan un cosquilleo de orgullo en el estómago.

—¡Oniisan! —Gou consigue escabullirse entre la gente, escurriéndose hasta llegar a él para darle un abrazo. Rin recibe a su hermana con los brazos abiertos, estrujándola con fuerza. No está seguro cuánto tiempo permanecen en la misma posición, con el aroma del jabón de Gou haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Su hermana tiene una obsesión extraña con los jabones de frutas, siempre que pueden conseguir remesas del exterior, lo que más pide son jabones olorosos y que provocan que Rin estornude en cuestión de segundos.

Pero esta vez, Rin se aferra con fuerza a su hermana sin importar que el olor a frutas le arrugue la nariz.

—Estamos orgullosas de ti, Rin.

Rin se gira hacia la izquierda, siguiendo la estela de la voz de su madre. Ella le está sonriendo y luce radiante. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, con el corazón inflado de orgullo, y por un instante cree que puede divisar la silueta de su padre sonriéndole también. Rin se siente satisfecho, ni siquiera le importa quedar como un niño consentido cuando su madre le revuelve el pelo y le acaricia las mejillas, como si tuviera unos diez años menos.

—¿Y Sousuke-kun? —la pregunta de Gou hace que Rin lo busque rápidamente con la mirada. Le basta un vistazo para comprobar que Sousuke no está a su alrededor, que la multitud se lo tragó sin dejar rastro. Gou tira de su brazo con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarle la respuesta de la piel.

En otro momento, Rin se habría angustiado, pero ahora el paradero de Sousuke no le supone ningún problema.

Rin ya no necesita hacerse más preguntas, pues sabe exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

**

A Rin le toma aproximadamente dos horas deshacerse de los halagos, de los mimos de su hermana y del acoso de sus amigos. Rin se cambia de ropa lo más rápido que puede y se despide de su madre a trompicones, moviéndose por los pasillos con torpeza, como si no conociera bien adónde va. El nerviosismo se apodera de sus músculos y tropieza un par de veces, pero, a pesar de las apariencias, Rin sabe bien hacia dónde se dirige.

Rin aprieta los labios cuando por fin llega frente a la puerta, se le encoge el estómago cuando comprueba que está entreabierta. Contiene la respiración y coloca ambas manos sobre la puerta, sintiendo el frío del metal hacerle cosquillas en las palmas. La parte más irracional de su cabeza le recuerda que, hace menos de veinticuatro horas, todavía tenía insomnio por culpa de Sousuke.

Cuando empuja la puerta, las dudas se evaporan, pues tiene la certeza que Sousuke estará allí, esperando por él. Lo primero que ven sus ojos es el esqueleto del Jaeger de sus padres, que sigue casi intacto a pesar del paso del tiempo. Rin se conmueve cuando piensa en su padre, en todos los buenos días que nunca le dijo y todas frases que jamás escuchará.

Sousuke está allí, justo a los pies del Jaeger. Está sentado, pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran, flexiona las rodillas y se pone de pie. Rin no sonríe al verlo, sino que corre hacia él, precipitándose hacia esos brazos que le reciben como si hubieran estado esperándolo siempre. Se cuelga del cuello de Sousuke y busca sus labios, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón con fuerza.

Rin no sabe poner en palabras todo lo que siente, pero ya no hace falta. Él y Sousuke son uno solo. Sus mentes funcionan como una misma entidad, una tan poderosa que es capaz de pilotar un Jaeger sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Cuando Sousuke le acaricia la espalda y Rin aspira su aroma, no puede más que sentirse maravillado. Ya no tiene dudas, mientras besa a Sousuke la única sensación que tiene en el cuerpo es seguridad. El único lugar al que verdaderamente pertenece es entre los brazos de Sousuke.

Se separan en cuanto Rin siente que le falla el aire en los pulmones y entonces descansa el rostro sobre el hombro de Sousuke. Cierra los ojos, escuchando el suave ritmo de la respiración de Sousuke, es como si fuera una suave brisa de verano. Rin se transporta por un instante a Iwatobi, cuando todavía era un niño, antes que los kaijus brotaran del fondo del mar. Recuerda aquella ocasión en que sus padres los llevaron a él y Gou a la playa, Rin todavía es capaz de escuchar la risa de su hermana mientras mojaba los pies en las olas del mar. Esa felicidad es exactamente idéntica a la que experimenta ahora, abrazando a Sousuke.

Después de la muerte de su padre, es la primera vez que vuelve a sentirse una persona completa.

—Lo siento, Rin.

La frase de Sousuke lo devuelve a la realidad, sus ensoñaciones se desvanecen por un instante. Rin siente el piso bajo los pies y el frío que lo rodea. Pero la euforia no abandona su cuerpo por completo, se empina para chocar su nariz contra la de Sousuke, mientras se encoge de hombros.

—Ya no importa, Sousuke… —Rin sonríe, pronunciando con firmeza cada palabra. Todas las disculpas de Sousuke ya las escuchó en su cabeza. Rin entrelaza sus manos, mientras que el pecho le bulle de felicidad. Sousuke se ríe cuando Rin tira de él, aquel sonido resuena en su interior y siente el impulso de besarlo una vez más.

Rin siente el aliento de Sousuke hacerle cosquillas en los labios y vuelve a prenderse de su cuello. Ambos se besan a la sombra del Jaeger y Rin, por un ridículo instante, se siente validado por su padre. Es como si él estuviera allí presente, diciéndole que está haciendo lo correcto. Su padre, en una ocasión que ahora parece lejana, le dijo que lo más importante que podía hacer alguien era guiar los pasos según dictaba su corazón. En ese entonces, a Rin no le parecieron más que un montón de palabras juntas.

Pero ahora, rodeado de la calidez que desprende el cuerpo de Sousuke, cree que lo entiende de verdad.

**

—¿Qué se siente formar parte del mejor equipo de pilotos, Sou-chan? —Dos semanas después, Nagisa sigue sin dejar el tema ir. Están todos acomodados en la habitación que Makoto comparte con Haru, Rin no tiene idea cómo consiguen hacerse espacio allí seis personas. Nagisa está hecho un ovillo en el regazo de Makoto, mientras éste intenta hacer un esfuerzo por balancear uno de los manuales de instrucciones entre las manos. Haru está junto a él, en apariencia despreocupada y también con un cuaderno. A diferencia de Makoto, Haru no estudia, sino que hace trazos despreocupados en una hoja en blanco. Rin recuerda que una de las pocas exigencias de Haru cuando la madre de Kisumi les hizo el favor de traerle cosas del exterior de la base, fue un cuaderno de dibujo. Según su amigo, le ayuda a distraerse.

—Somos los únicos por ahora, Nagisa. ¡Así no tiene gracia! —Rin intenta zanjar el tema como puede, antes que Sousuke de verdad pierda la paciencia. Pero es innecesario, pues Sousuke está recostado a su lado, con las piernas estiradas y más ocupado en terminar la granola que tiene en la mano que en enfadarse con Nagisa.

—No serán los únicos por mucho tiempo… —Kisumi está en una esquina de la habitación, tiene consigo ese complicado libro de ecuaciones y fórmulas que a Rin le da dolor de cabeza. Así como para Haru dibujar es una distracción, Kisumi se distrae con números y figuras que para él parecen estar en otro idioma. Aunque Kisumi les está sonriendo, Rin se da cuenta que Makoto se encoge en su sitio y Haru frunce la nariz, pues ambos saben exactamente a qué se refiere.

Gracias a la insistencia de Nagisa, poco a poco Kisumi empezó a comer con ellos. Ahora, Kisumi habla con más frecuencia y es quien suele darles información anticipada sobre las cosas que ocurren en la base. En más de una ocasión, Makoto dice que Kisumi no debería estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas y, mucho menos, contarle todo lo que sabe. Pero Rin tiene la teoría que a Kisumi parece divertirle todo aquello.

Es así como todos saben que Azuma programará otra prueba de sincronización, todavía sin fecha, para Haru y Makoto. Kisumi en realidad no dio nombres concretos, pero todos saben que es la única posibilidad por la forma en que se han manejado los entrenamientos los últimos meses.

—¡Mako-chan y Haru-chan lo harán increíble! —el comentario tan firme de Nagisa aligera la tensión en la habitación. Aunque no hace eco de sus palabras, Rin también está de acuerdo con él, sabe que sus amigos lo harán bien, aunque no puede evitar sentir ansiedad. Empieza a ser cada vez más consciente que sus días van a convertirse en una cuenta regresiva hacia el momento en que finalmente los llamen para un combate. Uno de verdad, nada de simuladores o situaciones hipotéticas—. Kisu-chan, ¿cuándo dices que van a traer nuevos aspirantes a la Academia? ¡No puedo pilotar yo solito! ¿O a ti te gustaría ser mi copiloto?

En cuanto la imagen mental de Kisumi siendo arrastrado por Nagisa hacia un Jaeger cruza por su cabeza, Rin no puede contener una carcajada. El estruendo en su garganta es tan grande que tiene que llevarse ambas manos a la boca y encogerse en su sitio, para no llamar tanto la atención.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Rin-chan! —Nagisa parece estar realmente consternado que se tome a broma su sugerencia, lo cual sólo consigue que Rin siga riéndose. Cuando le cae una bola de papel en el costado, tarda un instante en darse cuenta que es culpa de Kisumi. Sólo se tranquiliza cuando Sousuke le coloca una de sus manos en la rodilla.

—No pasará, Nagisa —la voz de Kisumi es tan solemne que Rin se siente culpable y hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno—. Y sí creo que están buscando nuevos pilotos, algo escuché a mamá. Están produciendo Jaegers en América y, por lo que oí, el programa va bien.

—¿Tan bien como aquí? —Nagisa da una palmada y se acomoda mejor sobre el regazo de Makoto. Los ojos le brillan con el mismo orgullo de Gou, cada vez que le dice a alguien que su hermano es un piloto. Rin constantemente le dice que se quede callada, pues todavía no lo es de manera oficial—. Dudo que en cualquier lugar del mundo tengan a alguien tan bueno como Matsuoka-san.

Rin asiente enérgicamente a las palabras de Nagisa, aunque sabe que la pregunta en realidad es para Kisumi. Su amigo estira las piernas, recostándose en el suelo justo como hace Steve todas las mañanas, cuando Rin le pide que por favor se quite del camino.

—Nunca tan bien como aquí.

**

Al final, todas las predicciones de Kisumi se cumplen, pues la misma semana que tienen noticias de la base americana, llega un nuevo estudiante a la Academia de Pilotos.

Ryuugazaki Rei tiene catorce años, no se le da bien hablar en público, pero tiene memorizado el funcionamiento de los Jaeger de una manera escalofriante. Llega un martes a mediodía, con una chaqueta que le queda demasiado grande y unas gafas rojas que se le deslizan de tanto en tanto por el puente de la nariz. Ese día los acompaña sólo a las clases teóricas, pero Azuma anuncia que se les unirá en los entrenamientos lo antes posible.

A Nagisa sólo le toma media hora, lo que dura la clase, presentarse ante Ryuugazaki con una sonrisa y luego invitarlo a comer con ellos. Durante los próximos días no hace otra cosa más que preguntarle a Ryuugazaki si no quiere pasar tiempo con todos los demás. A Rin le divierte que parezca tan empeñado en hacerlo parte del grupo, mientras que Sousuke parece aliviado de no ser la novedad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes que Ryuugazaki decida ahorcarlo en medio de la noche? —la pregunta de Sousuke cae un jueves, mientras están los dos solos en la habitación de Rin. Él quiere responderle más rápido, pero resulta muy difícil con Sousuke acariciándole las piernas con la punta de sus dedos. Rin se estremece y quiere decirle que no es justo, que así se distrae. Lo único que logra Sousuke, es que Rin le responda con una suave carcajada, producto de las cosquillas que le provoca.

La novedad de Ryuugazaki sólo dura hasta el viernes, cuando se tienen noticias de la ciudad de San Francisco. Todos lo ven en las pantallas del comedor, cómo aquel enorme Jaeger les hace frente a dos kaijus en plena bahía. El video no puede durar más que un par de minutos, pero para Rin se siente como una eternidad. Aunque él no haga las mismas exclamaciones que Nagisa, también está fascinado cuando el último kaiju se desploma en la bahía, causando un enorme oleaje.

Es la primera vez que Rin escucha nombrar a los hermanos Kirishima. Según escucha en el noticiero, es su tercera victoria consecutiva en los últimos seis meses y su Jaeger es de tercera generación. Según Kisumi, el reactor tiene un montón de modificaciones que lo hacen más efectivo y rápido. Rin aprieta los labios, incapaz de contener aquella pizca de envidia recorrerle el cuerpo. No puede dejar de pensar que él y Sousuke pueden hacerlo mejor.

El cálido roce de la mano de Sousuke buscando la suya le dice que él también está pensando lo mismo. A Rin se le encienden las mejillas cuando observa la sonrisa de Sousuke, un gesto contenido que esconde un brillo de malicia en la punta de los labios.

—¿Tienes envidia? —Sousuke alza las cejas y arrastra las palabras, mientras Rin se estremece al escucharlo.

—¡Claro que no! —exclama, tirando de él con fuerza, dándole un golpecito en el costado que Sousuke no esquiva. Rin coloca una mano sobre su pecho, tamborileando los dedos contra su camisa. El tacto suave de Sousuke le evapora los miedos y, por un instante, San Francisco suena como un lugar recóndito, que está en otro planeta, en otro universo.

Rin quiere salvar el mundo, pero, sobre todo, quiere salvar Osaka.

**

—Todavía no están listos, Azuma-san…

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero nos siguen presionando y el Jaeger para Matsuoka-kun y Yamazaki-kun estará listo en los próximos meses. La última vez el comité dijo que en América sí estaban obteniendo resultados con su programa de pilotos.

—El menor de los Kirishima tiene la edad de Rin y empezó a pilotar hace menos de un año. Es muy joven.

Rin se siente culpable, como cuando le recuerda a Kisumi que no debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero él de verdad no pretendía escuchar aquella conversación. Cuando llegó al despacho de su madre, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Azuma. Ahora, las palabras le hacen cosquillas en la piel y lo obligan a retroceder unos cuántos pasos. Es incapaz de recordar qué hacía allí en primer lugar, pero seguro no es importante porque vuelve por el mismo camino, moviéndose lo más sigiloso que puede. Mientras regresa a su habitación, no puede dejar de pensar en el tono de voz de su madre. Puede imaginarse la expresión de su rostro, el ceño fruncido y labios torcidos de preocupación.

“No están listos”.

La frase resuena en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Rin siente los pasos pesados, que le resuenan en los oídos como tambores de guerra. No está seguro qué es peor, que su madre crea que no está listo para el combate o que estén poniendo en duda el trabajo que hacen aquí. Azuma parecía especialmente preocupado por las presiones externas y Rin se siente tentado a buscar a Kisumi para conseguir más información.

—¿Rin?

La presencia de Sousuke lo sobresalta, Rin retrocede, como si rebuscara su lugar en el mundo. Sousuke alza ambas cejas y se cruza de brazos, como si adivinara enseguida que algo sucede. Rin ya no puede disimular frente a él y, a estas alturas, tampoco quiere. La única dificultad es que ahora no le salen las palabras, tan sólo atina a darle a Sousuke un abrazo torpe. Cierra los ojos, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Sousuke, quizás sorprendido por esa reacción suya tan repentina.

—Déjame así… —susurra, encogiéndose lo más que puede, deseando escurrirse entre los brazos de Sousuke y quedarse allí para siempre—. Al menos por un rato.

**

Rin se despide de Makoto y Haru con un apresurado abrazo, los envuelve a los dos al mismo tiempo y luego agita ambas manos en el aire, deseándoles buena suerte. A su lado también están Nagisa y Rei, a quien convencieron de ir diciéndole que podría ver un Jaeger de cerca. Sousuke también les desea buena suerte, pero con un simple asentimiento, por lo que Rin le da un codazo, recordándole que deje de ser tan tieso.

—¿Los esperamos juntos? —Nagisa da un saltito y queda justo frente a él. Rin está a punto de responderle, hasta que se da cuenta que, en realidad, se está dirigiendo a Sousuke. Tiene que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas cuando observa la reacción de Sousuke.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que…? —Sousuke no termina la pregunta porque Nagisa agita los brazos. Rin observa la palidez en el rostro de Sousuke y tiene que mirar hacia otro lado para no delatarse.

—¡Ustedes tardaron un par de horas! ¡Y los esperamos! —Nagisa termina la frase en un puchero, mientras que Sousuke zanja la discusión con un suspiro de resignación.

Rin se deja arrastrar por Nagisa con el mejor humor posible, tratando de no mirar a Sousuke para mantenerse sereno. Escucha a Rei a su espalda, preguntándole a Nagisa adónde van sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Nagisa se ríe y aprieta el paso, con una seguridad aplastante. A él le bastan un par de giros más para tener una idea de hacia dónde se dirigen, pero se queda callado, porque alimentar la angustia de Rei le parece divertido.

Cuando llegan a la zona médica, nadie parece reparar demasiado en ellos. Rin se siente nervioso rodeado de tanta gente vestida de blanco que no parece detenerse, pero cuando Sousuke tira de su brazo es como anclarse otra vez a la Tierra.

Kisumi les recibe con una media sonrisa, Rin ha estado allí en otras ocasiones, pero cree que esta es la primera vez que no lo recibe la madre de su amigo. Nagisa es el primero en entrar, revoloteando como un pájaro que no sabe exactamente en qué rama del árbol posarse. Rei se queda en una esquina, luce incómodo y sin saber a quién dirigirse. Sousuke, en cambio, se acerca hacia la pequeña nevera donde la madre de Kisumi guarda botellas de agua y, a veces, alguna gaseosa. En una ocasión, Makoto abrió buscando agua y encontraron varias latas de cerveza. Rin tiene que contener la risa al recordar la expresión de sus amigos cuando Nagisa sugirió llevarse una hasta la habitación para compartirla entre todos.

—Mamá estuvo en Yokohama la semana pasada. Volvió ayer… —Kisumi se mueve con la soltura de quien sabe que está en su territorio. Se arrodilla frente a una estantería y en tan sólo cuestión de instantes, saca varios paquetes de chucherías. Quien más parece celebrar aquel festín tan repentino es Nagisa, quien toma entre sus manos un paquete, abriéndolo con ambas manos, para después sentarse en el suelo.

Rin se arrodilla también, tirando de Sousuke para que ambos compartan lo que parece ser un paquete de galletas. No se fija demasiado en el envoltorio, pero cuando da el primer mordisco, comprueba que son de limón. Rin se relame, mientras escucha a Nagisa convencer a Rei de compartir las chucherías con él.

—Mamá fue a un congreso en Yokohama —Kisumi se encoge de hombros, tiene un caramelo en los labios y los mira con cierto aire de superioridad que a Rin le encoge el estómago—. Pensé que les gustaría saberlo.

Sousuke se inclina, buscando otra galleta hasta el fondo del paquete, pero roza a Rin en el costado, como si quisiera reafirmarle que sigue allí a su lado. Él se estremece, mientras arruga la nariz y vuelve a fijarse en Kisumi. Cada vez que hay noticias del exterior, no las que se filtran a la base, sino las que provienen de Kisumi, Rin siente el mundo más pequeño. A veces teme que, un buen día, el mundo se encoja tanto que acaben por desaparecer todos.

—Kisumi… ¿qué más sabes de los Kirishima? —Rin tiene la pregunta en la punta de los labios, pero quien la dice en voz alta es Sousuke. Él se queda pasmado con la facilidad con la que Sousuke pregunta aquello. Como si no fuera importante, como si estuviera hablándole a Rin de qué preparará Kazuma para la cena.

Kisumi sí parece tomarse la pregunta en serio, pues se acomoda, cruzándose de piernas y mirándolos a todos fijamente. Parece satisfecho de tener toda la atención del grupo, el silencio es tal que Rin no tiene que girarse para comprobar que tanto Nagisa como Rei están mirando también a Kisumi.

—Hay uno que todavía es menor de edad… —Kisumi se humedece los labios, mientras Rin piensa que no es necesario que termine aquella frase. Menor de edad. Como ellos. El peso del silencio golpea a Rin, quien se reacomoda de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo—. Su Jaeger es un nuevo modelo, lo ensamblaron en América. Todo el mundo dice que son un prodigio. Están ensamblando un nuevo Jaeger, basándose en su modelo. Mi madre… mi madre dice que querrán probarlo pronto.

Rin se muerde el interior de la mejilla cuando lo escucha, mientras que Sousuke se endereza a su lado. Nagisa da un par de palmadas, parece el más emocionado de todos, a tal punto que Rei tiene que pedirle que haga silencio. Kisumi se queda en silencio de nuevo, relamiendo su caramelo con una tranquilidad que Rin es incapaz de aparentar porque le vibra todo el cuerpo.

—No importa, estamos listos.

La respuesta de Sousuke es tan contundente, tan clara, que a Rin le estallan las mejillas.

**

Para sorpresa de nadie, Makoto y Haru pasan la prueba de compatibilidad sin ningún problema. Rin se siente un poquito infantil porque ellos les sacan diez puntos de ventaja en la prueba. Ni a Haru, ni mucho menos a Makoto, parecen importarles esos números en lo más mínimo, pero Rin apenas puede dormir cuando escucha los resultados.

Tres días después, Rin todavía sigue pensando en ello.

—¿Sigues pensando en ello? —Sousuke le coloca una mano sobre el costado, estremeciendo a Rin y obligando a unir sus miradas. Ambos están en su habitación, Rin está acurrucado contra Sousuke, mientras que él le acaricia el pelo. Se concentra tanto en las caricias de Sousuke, que consigue ignorar el tono malicioso de la pregunta. Para su desgracia, Sousuke no parece querer dejar el tema por la paz—. ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Sousuke! —Rin le da un toque en el costado, pero la única respuesta que obtiene es una carcajada.

Rin ya se siente lo bastante culpable para que además Sousuke lo haga parecer una broma. Tiene ganas de reclamarle, pero las palabras no le salen porque las caricias de Sousuke son como un bálsamo que barre con todas sus inseguridades. Rin entrecierra los ojos, concentrándose en su propia respiración, mientras piensa que no está celoso. En realidad, lo único que le genera angustia es pensar que si hay dos pilotos con una mejor sincronización, ellos tengan que seguir esperando. La semana pasada hubo otro ataque en la bahía de Sídney, la noticia llegó al cuartel casi el mismo día, así que eso sólo significa que fue realmente grave.

—Las puntuaciones no importan… —la mano de Sousuke se desliza con suavidad hacia su mejilla, mientras Rin se reacomoda, acariciándole los muslos. Las palabras de Sousuke le acarician los oídos, reafirmándole que se está preocupando demasiado—. Además, no podrás deshacerte de mí, eso es lo único que debería importarte.

Cuando Rin se reincorpora, Sousuke lo recibe con los labios entreabiertos. Rin le echa los brazos al cuello, disfrutando del beso y la calidez de Sousuke. Por un instante, las palabras de Sousuke cobran vida. Todo lo demás, excepto ellos dos, deja de tener importancia. Rin disfruta del tacto de Sousuke en la cintura, se estremece cuando siente el roce en la entrepierna.

Sousuke le besa en el cuello y Rin se derrite, despacio, entre sus brazos. Aunque el mundo se haga cada vez más pequeño, siempre le quedará un sitio al cuál volver. Es una sensación maravillosa.

—¿Rin…? —en cuanto escucha la voz de su madre, cualquier sensación se desvanece. Rin cae hacia atrás, aterriza contra el suelo y se ahoga con su propia exclamación cuando se da cuenta que no es su imaginación. Su madre está allí, asomada en el marco de la puerta, observándolos a ambos con expresión lívida.

No se atreve a mirar a Sousuke, quien debe estar igual o más avergonzado que él. A Rin le arde todo el cuerpo de vergüenza, sobre todo las mejillas, y es incapaz de mirar a su madre a la cara. Es más consciente que nunca de la edad que tiene, no es más que un adolescente que apenas puede controlar sus impulsos. Aprieta los labios, tiene las disculpas en la punta de la lengua, pero la garganta no le responde.

Lo único que corta aquel silencio tan incómodo es el sonido de la puerta abriéndose un poco más. Su madre carraspea, pero Rin sigue mirándole sólo los zapatos.

—Su Jaeger está listo, lo ensamblaron en Australia. Llegará la próxima semana —la noticia es tan impactante que sacude la vergüenza de Rin y se incorpora, poniéndose en pie casi enseguida. Sousuke hace lo mismo, manteniéndose siempre a su lado. Ahora puede ver con claridad la expresión de su madre, y le alegra comprobar que está sonriendo—. Haremos la prueba apenas llegue.

Rin está tan extasiado que, sin importarle que su madre siga allí, da un salto hacia Sousuke, abrazándolo con fuerza. Cuando Sousuke le roba un beso, puede escuchar en eco la risa de su madre.

**

—¿Me traerás un recuerdo de Kobe, Haru-chan?

—No vamos de vacaciones, Nagisa.

—¡Claro que sí! Mako-chan va de visita a ver a su familia. Me encantaría ir también, pero… —antes que Nagisa pueda continuar, Makoto coloca una mano sobre su cabeza. Le revuelve el pelo y eso parece tranquilizarlo por un instante. Aunque Rin aceptó acompañar a Nagisa hasta la habitación de Makoto para ayudarlos a empacar, el proceso no llevó más que unos cuantos minutos. Makoto y Haru están compartiendo una sola mochila que ya está cerrada y acomodada frente a la puerta.

—Ren siempre me cuenta que hay una tienda de chocolates que le encanta. Así que pasaré por allí y te traeré algo —Makoto zanja la discusión con una sonrisa y Nagisa le echa los brazos al cuello, como muestra de agradecimiento.

Rin se deja caer sobre la cama, allí donde también está Haru, quien tiene un cuaderno entre las manos. Sin importar sentirse como una especie de intruso, Rin se inclina hacia él, para ver qué demonios es lo que está dibujando. Cuando distingue los trazos, nota que Haru está terminando de dibujar una casa. Es una casa pequeña, de una sola planta, pero está frente al mar. Hay tantos detalles que Rin tiene la certeza que Haru está plasmando sus recuerdos en papel y siente el impulso de preguntarle si allí era donde vivía antes, pero le da vergüenza interrumpirlo.

—¿Sigues preocupado por el Jaeger que viene de América? —no está seguro si Haru le pregunta por genuino interés, por hacerle conversación o porque no le gusta tener la atención en sus dibujos; pero a Rin le toma por sorpresa de todas formas. Se acomoda de rodillas sobre el colchón, mientras sopesa una respuesta. El día de ayer, Azuma les había dado la noticia a él y Sousuke. Aunque el Jaeger de los Kirishima se hubiera ensamblado en América, la mayoría de la inversión era japonesa, esa también era la razón por la cual los pilotos seleccionados eran de Japón.

Ayer, hizo gala de todo su autocontrol y no le preguntó directamente a Azuma lo que estaba muriéndose por hacer. Quiso preguntarle a su mentor si acaso lo que esperaban de él y Sousuke era que fueran una especie de asistentes de los Kirishima. Sousuke no parecía preocupado por ese tema ayer y hoy tampoco, cuando se despidió de él con un rápido beso, porque iba a ayudar a Kazuma en la cocina por algunas horas.

—No es preocupación, es… —Rin se detiene a medio camino, pues además de la mirada de Haru, siente sobre él las de Makoto y Nagisa. Está atrapado y él es un pésimo mentiroso, jamás consigue disimular frente a sus amigos. Así que se rinde y se encoge de hombros, intentando poner con palabras aquello que ruge en su interior—… es sólo que no los conocemos, no tenemos la más mínima idea de quiénes son, pero todo el mundo los alaba. Además, pretenden que trabajemos juntos como si nada. Es… es raro.

Al menos, se consuela pensando que sus quejas no sonaron tan infantiles como cuando revoloteaban por su cabeza. Rin arruga la nariz, fijándose en la expresión contenida de Makoto y los ojos brillantes de Nagisa. Sólo cuando se siente relativamente valiente, ladea el rostro y se enfrenta al escrutinio de Haru.

Haru lo está mirando con expresión neutra, esa que a veces consigue sacar a Rin de sus casillas. Suele preguntarse cómo Haru, a pesar de la presión a su alrededor, consigue lucir imperturbable la mayoría del tiempo. El problema es que, con esa expresión, Rin no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente juzgado. Es como tener la constante sensación que Haru sabe algo que él no. Cuando Haru suspira y relaja los hombros, la sensación no hace más que aumentar.

—Nosotros tampoco nos conocíamos al principio, Rin.

La frase es tan simple que, si la analiza con calma, a Rin le parece ridícula. Pero es justo lo que necesita escuchar porque, aunque no lo admita en voz alta, Haru tiene razón. Ninguno de ellos se conocía antes, todos sus caminos se tocaron en un mismo punto gracias a una tragedia común. Si aquellos kaijus no hubieran arrasado con Iwatobi, él jamás hubiera conocido a Sousuke, ni tampoco se habría mudado a Osaka, su vida jamás se habría entrecruzado con Makoto, Nagisa o Haru. No habría conocido a Kisumi.

La certeza de aquella afirmación le da seguridad y le agradece a Haru con una sonrisa.

—A veces dices cosas que valen la pena, Haru —se ríe, dándole un golpecito en el costado que hace a Haru tambalearse sobre el colchón—. ¡Que tengan buen viaje! Yo también estaré esperando ese trozo de chocolate.

**

Rin se da cuenta que lleva demasiado tiempo bajo tierra, más en una fantasía y menos en el mundo real, cuando escucha las noticias. Está colocándose su uniforme de prácticas cuando suenan las alarmas. Tiene que dirigirse a toda prisa al comedor, que para estas ocasiones funciona también como sala de comunicaciones. Rin aprieta el paso y está seguro que, al menos, choca una vez con alguien, pero apenas alcanza a disculparse porque la angustia le encoge el estómago y es la que mueve los músculos de su cuerpo.

Cuando llega agitado al comedor, Sousuke ya está allí. Distingue también a Kisumi, pero está de espaldas y muy cerca de su madre. A su izquierda está Gou, de la mano de su madre, quien está observando las pantallas en absoluto silencio. Rin aprieta los labios, acercándose a Sousuke más de lo necesario, frunciendo las cejas cuando distingue la silueta de aquel enorme kaiju moviéndose a sus anchas por el puerto.

Kobe.

Puede leerlo fácilmente en el cintillo de información, en la esquina inferior de la pantalla. La zona portuaria de Kobe está siendo atacada brutalmente por un kaiju. Según escucha decir a la madre de Kisumi, es categoría cuatro. A Rin se le encoge el estómago y busca por instinto la mano de Sousuke, una llamada desesperada de auxilio. Inspira hondo, sintiendo la impotencia en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Es Kobe? ¿De verdad es…? —la pregunta de Nagisa muere a la mitad, pues llega corriendo y tiene la respiración entrecortada. Rei está a su lado, tomándolo del brazo para que Nagisa no tropiece y quede irremediablemente en el suelo. Rin no dice nada, pero la expresión angustiada de Nagisa lo dice todo.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia la pantalla, no está mirando al kaiju, sino los escombros que deja a su paso. Sabe que en este momento es imposible establecer comunicación con Kobe, pero Rin no sabe qué es peor. La angustia de la incertidumbre o tener la certeza que Makoto y Haru están huyendo a toda prisa de los escombros que deja el kaiju a su paso. Está tan concentrado en ese pensamiento, que ni siquiera puede alegrase cuando observa al Jaeger aparecer en pantalla.

A su alrededor hay murmullos e incluso aplausos, el Jaeger de los Kirishima parece incluso más impresionante que antes, pues el ataque es a plena luz del día y sus colores, naranja y azul, destacan con el brillo del sol. Rin aprieta con más fuerza la mano de Sousuke, mientras intenta aferrarse al último trozo de esperanza que le queda en el cuerpo.

Rin contiene la respiración cuando observa al Jaeger en el puerto, convertido ahora en un campo de batalla. Sus movimientos son certeros y muy rápidos, pero el kaiju es tan enorme su fuerza no parece ser suficiente. Nagisa aplaude cuando el kaiju se tambalea y Rin se muerde el labio para no hacer lo mismo y aparentar más madurez de la que corre por sus venas. La mano de Sousuke, cálida y áspera, le recuerda que está allí a su lado, que la tensión y angustia la están compartiendo juntos.

El problema con la esperanza es que suele ser breve. A él no le dura más que un suspiro, ahoga un grito cuando el kaiju enrosca su larga cola en una de las piernas del Jaeger. Rin cree ver todo en cámara lenta cuando el Jaeger tropieza y cae. La imagen de pronto se vuelve borrosa, así que no está seguro si el kaiju le está aplastando el costado o es el pecho, deduce que es este último porque la explosión del reactor provoca que el kaiju se aleje, visiblemente herido.

Rin esconde el rostro en el hombro de Sousuke después que el kaiju se desvanezca en el océano, junto con todas las esperanzas que todavía le quedaban.

**

Esta vez no tiene que recurrir a Kisumi ni información filtrada para enterarse de la situación. En esta ocasión, su madre le dice directamente qué es lo que está sucediendo. Tienen un Jaeger destruido y los reportes dicen que ambos pilotos están muertos. Lo más angustiante de todo es que el paradero del kaiju que atacó Kobe es desconocido. Los servicios de inteligencia están casi seguros que volverá a atacar en algún momento, pero es imposible predecir cuándo y mucho menos dónde. Por lo pronto, todas las zonas portuarias cercanas a Kobe están bajo alerta constante y, en algunas partes, están empezando a evacuar a sus ciudadanos.

Para Rin, toda esa información no le sirve para nada. Sabe que debe estar preparado, además de sentirse honrado porque su madre está confiando en él. Lo está tratando como un piloto de verdad y no como un estudiante recién llegado a la Academia. Pero para él, todo carece de valor. Nada volverá a tener importancia para Rin hasta que tengan de nuevo noticias de Makoto y Haru.

Han pasado tres días desde el incidente y todavía no hay noticias. Rin lleva setenta y dos horas incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pensando en todos los escenarios posibles, cada cual igual de terrible que el anterior. No puede concentrarse en ninguna tarea, incluso ahora, en el despacho de su madre, escuchando otro reporte de la situación. Sousuke está su lado, también conteniendo la respiración. Está un par de pasos delante suyo, como si estuviera convirtiéndose en una especie de escudo en donde Rin puede recargarse si así lo desea.

Esta vez, la presencia de Sousuke no basta para tranquilizarlo. Rin se siente empequeñecido, abrumado por la expresión seria de su madre y la mirada severa de Azuma. Su instructor también está en el despacho, apoyado en la pared tras el escritorio de su madre. Está de pie y de brazos cruzados, no interrumpe a Miyako mientras habla, Rin lo conoce suficiente para saber que está esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir.

Rin escucha los datos que dice su madre con sólo la mitad de su atención. Sigue pensando en Kobe, completamente destruido. Piensa en Makoto y Haru, desaparecidos. En Nagisa, que también lleva tres noches sin dormir. Recuerda la expresión contenida de Kisumi y la mano de Sousuke, temblorosa y aferrándose a la suya en la penumbra. Rin quiere que el mundo se detenga. Es lo único que quiere. Quiere despertar de esta pesadilla.

—Las pruebas son satisfactorias, estamos en la capacidad de hacerle frente a una emergencia… —Rin se queda con la última frase de su madre, quien lo está mirando a los ojos. Él se humedece los labios y asiente sin decir ni una sola palabra, porque entiende lo que quiere decir. Cuando Miyako relaja su expresión, Rin también la escucha, puede ver la expresión desprendiéndose de todo su cuerpo. Rin da un paso al frente, chocando su hombro contra el de Sousuke.

—No tienes que protegernos, mamá. Estamos listos… —la garganta se le encoge, incapaz de hacerle promesas a su madre. Quiere decirle que estará bien, que él matará todos los kaijus que sean necesarios para ella. Que hará que su padre esté orgulloso de él. Estuvo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, pero ya expiraron todas las frases que parecían acertadas en ese entonces.

A su lado, la única respuesta de Sousuke es rozarle el dorso de la mano.

—Lo están —sentencia Azuma, incorporándose y avanzando hacia el escritorio. Tamborilea los dedos sobre la madera y les sonríe, un gesto despreocupado que no encaja con la tensión de la habitación. El orgullo le burbujea en el pecho al verse validado en la expresión de su instructor.

**

Pasan dos semanas sin que se registre ningún otro incidente en la costa japonesa. Rin revive la angustia a través de ataques en América y Europa, mientras espera que llegue el momento. La única forma que tiene para conciliar el sueño es que Sousuke duerma con él, arropados bajo una misma sábana. Sousuke lo abraza por la cintura y su respiración le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, convirtiéndose en una especie de arrullo que consigue aliviar por un instante su estado de constante angustia. Rin duerme con Sousuke, aferrándose a él lo más que puede, en un intento desesperado por convencerse que todavía tiene control sobre su vida.

Es un jueves por la noche cuando suenan las alarmas y tiene que correr hacia el despacho de su madre todavía en pijama. Rin corre en pantuflas para dormir, mientras que Sousuke va descalzo y a toda prisa. Se siente un piloto completo cuando pasa su recién estrenada tarjeta de acceso para llegar hacia el despacho central, donde sabe que estará su madre. Allí también está Azuma, esta vez ataviado con un uniforme demasiado formal. Rin nota que lleva una taza de café entre las manos y se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevará despierto.

—Hace dos horas se detectó actividad en la costa, a unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de Kakogawa. Hace unos minutos nos confirmaron que se trata de un kaiju. Los reportes dicen que es categoría cuatro… —Azuma deja la taza sobre la mesa y les extiende una carpeta, que Sousuke toma entre las manos. Rin no dice nada, pero finge mirar por encima del hombro de Sousuke, más por cortesía y aparentar profesionalidad. En realidad, no tiene genuino interés en todos esos datos, porque sabe lo que les pedirán a continuación.

—Su Jaeger está listo, lo tenemos preparado en el hangar número tres… —continúa su madre, quien está sentada tras el escritorio. Es la segunda vez que está allí, y ahora Rin se fija que no hay papeles desordenados sobre el escritorio como la primera vez. Ahora sólo hay carpetas de diferentes colores, algunas lucen más desteñidas que otras, pero el despacho desprende un orden inusual que dota al ambiente de una seriedad que le oprime el pecho.

—¿Es el mismo kaiju que destruyó Kobe? —Rin deja la carpeta en total control de Sousuke y da un paso al frente, enfrentando a su madre y Azuma. La pregunta resuena en el aire, la tensión es lo bastante pensada para que Rin la interprete sin ninguna duda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para estar listos? —Sousuke, con una tranquilidad envidiable, deja la carpeta sobre una esquina del escritorio. Rin se acerca más a él, como si rozándole con insistencia pudiera contagiarle un poco de su entereza.

—Cinco minutos —anuncia Azuma, con mirada impasible. Antes que Sousuke pueda responder, Rin se adelanta, dando un toque sobre el escritorio.

—Serán cuatro.

Rin alcanza a echarle un último vistazo a su madre desde la puerta. Miyako todavía está sentada, tiene una expresión indescifrable que a él le encoge el estómago. Pero Sousuke tira de él con firmeza, el roce su mano es suficiente para que Rin recuerde que no es momento de quedarse anclado en ese despacho, que lo único que le queda es seguir adelante.

Cuando llegan al hangar tres, Rin termina de acomodarse con torpeza su uniforme. Tiene el casco entre las piernas, como si fuera a perderlo en cualquier momento. Es Sousuke quien termina de acomodarle el cierre del uniforme. Rin siente cómo se le eriza la nuca cuando la respiración de Sousuke le hace cosquillas en la oreja. Contiene la respiración por un instante, mientras las manos de Sousuke lo toman de la cintura, girándolo despacio hasta encontrar sus miradas.

—Sousuke…

—Todo estará bien —antes que él pueda siquiera pensar en qué responder, Sousuke le roba un beso. Es rápido, no dura más que un suspiro, pero consigue que los engranajes de Rin vuelvan lentamente a su lugar. Cuando Sousuke le sonríe, a Rin le flaquean las rodillas. A pesar de la tensión a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo desprende una sensación placentera—. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos.

Es Sousuke quien recoge ambos cascos del suelo, pasándole el suyo a Rin, quien no demora en tomarlo entre las manos. Sousuke quien le regala un guiño, cargando de confianza y contagiándolo de una seguridad repentina.

—Acabemos con él —la frase brota de sus labios sin que Rin pueda evitarlo. Sousuke lo está mirando a los ojos, no hay una sola pizca de duda en sus pupilas y Rin siente cómo se le infla el pecho de felicidad. Sousuke se inclina frente a él, abriéndole paso hacia la puerta del hangar, donde sabe que están esperándolos el personal técnico y el Jaeger, listo para el combate.

—Después de ti.

**

La batalla les toma exactamente setenta y ocho minutos con quince segundos. Rin tiene calambres hasta en los dientes, pero cualquier precio a pagar es poco por ver el cadáver del kaiju frente a sus ojos. No está seguro cuánto tiempo permanece inmóvil, escuchando varias veces la voz de su madre, repitiéndole que hizo un excelente trabajo.

Hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Rin se quita el casco, se deshace de la armadura y trastabilla, perdiendo el equilibrio y tropezando. Le duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero no le importa, se sobrepone rápido y vuelve a ponerse en pie, acercándose hacia Sousuke desesperadamente. Cuando por fin lo abraza, Rin ahoga un sollozo contra su piel. Rin no sabe exactamente por qué está llorando, pero las lágrimas son como un bálsamo que, por momentos, vuelven su cuerpo más liviano.

Sousuke le besa el cuello, las mejillas y los labios, succionándole los miedos poco a poco. Rin exhala hondo, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por unos segundos. Tiene frío, la cámara del Jaeger se vuelve como una fosa que amenaza con tragarlo por completo, pero las manos de Sousuke le transmiten seguridad y calidez. El cansancio se apodera de él, pero la presencia de Sousuke lo ayuda a mantener la cordura, a sostenerse en pie.

—Lo… lo hicimos…

Rin está seguro que dice más cosas, pero es incapaz de oírse a sí mismo. Las caricias de Sousuke lo distraen, transportándolo a un espacio distinto. Cuando estaban en batalla, podía sentir los pensamientos de Sousuke acariciarlo, arropándolo como un consuelo. Tenía tanto miedo como él a fracasar, estaba tan angustiado que sólo podía concentrarse en una tarea. Proteger. Sousuke quería cuidarlo con la misma intensidad que Rin intentaba protegerlo a él.

Quiere decirle que no son más que un par de idiotas, pero los besos de Sousuke le atoran las palabras, impidiéndole hablar. Ni siquiera tiene margen para decirle lo orgulloso que está de él, que es el mejor compañero que podría tener.

—Te quiero, Rin.

La frase resuena en la cámara del Jaeger, haciendo eco en el interior de Rin, arrullándolo como una canción de cuna. Abre mucho los ojos, mirándolo en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos. El corazón le late con fuerza, está seguro que late al mismo ritmo que el de Sousuke, pues ahí, dentro del Jaeger, siguen fundidos en uno solo. Rin siente el ardor en las mejillas, muy seguro de sus propios sentimientos. Da un paso al frente, atrapando el rostro de Sousuke entre las manos.

Cuando Rin sonríe, su cuerpo es liviano de nuevo y ya no siente dolor en lo absoluto. Une ambas frentes, con la respiración de Sousuke haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. En otro momento, en otra vida, habría tenido miedo de responderle. Ahora, Rin sabe exactamente qué decir.

—Pero yo te quiero más a ti, Sousuke.

Rin lo pronuncia con la voz más melosa que puede y Sousuke, todavía tomándolo por la cintura, lo empuja con suavidad, estremeciéndolo a tal punto que él tiene que afirmar bien los dos pies en el suelo.

—¿Es que todo tienes que volverlo una competencia? —Sousuke chasquea la lengua, pero le está sonriendo. Rin vuelve a echarle los brazos al cuello, incapaz de contradecirlo porque lo único que le sale de la garganta en este instante es una sonora carcajada. La nariz de Sousuke le roza la mejilla y él lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo con más fuerza.

No está seguro cuánto tiempo permanecen en la misma posición, pero poco a poco, Rin es más consciente del ruido de la estática que se escucha en toda la cámara. Frunce el ceño, preguntándose si aquello es normal. Empuja a Sousuke despacio, separándolo lo suficiente para encontrar sus miradas otra vez. Recuerda de pronto que una de las primeras lecciones con Azuma, fue jamás dejar al Jaeger desprotegido a campo abierto. Es su primera misión y ya se están saltando varias reglas del protocolo.

—Quizás… quizás deberíamos volver a la base, ¿no crees? —le sugiere, con un hilo de voz, un cosquilleo nervioso le recorre la espalda. Sousuke arruga las cejas, pero asiente sin decir una sola palabra, dándole la razón.

—Menos mal, creo que todos estamos esperando que movieran el culo de allí… —la voz de Azuma resuena en toda la cámara del Jaeger y Rin se siente atrapado, en completa evidencia, como un niño que se ve descubierto en medio de una travesura. Tarda sólo un par de segundos en darse cuenta que el ruido es el canal de comunicaciones, que continúa abierto. Rin se siente como un completo principiante, por supuesto que el canal de comunicaciones sigue abierto, ninguno de los dos lo apagó—. ¡Una de las primeras cosas que les enseñé fue que no se quedaran inmóviles en pleno campo de batalla! ¿Es que acaso las hormonas les borraron el cerebro?

—Azuma-san, no hay signos vitales a su alrededor…

—¡Miyako-san, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad! Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que un par de mocosos fueran…

—Ya vamos a la base… —Rin se aproxima al micrófono de transmisión, para que su voz se escuche más segura y digna de lo normal. Pero en realidad, las palabras tiemblan apenas salen de sus labios, sabiendo que Azuma no dejará de molestarlos con esto hasta que se retiren como pilotos—. ¡Nos vemos en media hora!

Rin apaga el canal de comunicaciones y todavía es incapaz de ver a Sousuke a la cara. Por suerte, éste hace el trabajo por él, pues le da un par de palmadas en la espalda. Cuando lo mira de nuevo, Sousuke sigue sonriendo. Le pasa otra vez el casco, el cual Rin siente repentinamente pesado entre las manos.

—Volvamos a casa, Rin.

**

En la base el éxtasis dura exactamente cuatro días, en los que todos los felicitan, Nagisa no deja de revolotear alrededor de ambos, Rei les habla en un tono demasiado formal para su gusto y Kisumi les recuerda siempre que puede sobre sus besos en la cámara del Jaeger. Al parecer, todos los que estaban en la zona de control, escucharon su declaración de amor. Pero Rin no se queja, pues hasta Azuma parece de un magnífico humor los últimos días. Él sabe que es efímero, que durará hasta que las alarmas vuelvan a sonar y tengan que volver al campo de batalla. Así que, de momento, decide disfrutarlo.

El problema con la felicidad es que está en peligro de extinción en los tiempos que corren. Rin lo recuerda muy bien el quinto día después de su misión exitosa, cuando su madre lo llama al despacho. De nuevo, se siente importante utilizando su tarjeta de acceso, esa por la que Rei lo trata con tanto formalismo. Pero la emoción se le esfuma del rostro cuando entra al despacho y observa la expresión de su madre.

Le basta un rápido vistazo para saber que algo anda mal. Por un instante considera la posibilidad de otro ataque, y tengan que volver al campo de batalla tan pronto. Pero casi enseguida descarta esa idea, porque en ese caso habrían sonado las alarmas y Sousuke estaría allí a su lado.

—Mamá…

—Tengo noticias de Kobe… —la postura de su madre y el tono de su voz son suficientes para que Rin desee, con todas sus fuerzas, haber sido llamado al campo de batalla. Está seguro que se sentiría mejor masacrando a un kaiju en este momento. Ruega para sus adentros que el tiempo se detenga, pues mientras su madre no vuelva a abrir la boca, seguirá viviendo en la ignorancia. Mientras no tengas noticas de Makoto y Haru, puede seguir teniendo esperanza, por minúscula o absurda que ésta sea—. Tengo la lista oficial de fallecidos.

Rin se siente vacío cuando ella desliza un papel sobre el escritorio. Permanece inmóvil, tan sólo mirando el papel, que en este momento se compone de un montón de kanjis que no quiere leer. Extiende la mano, temblorosa, hasta tomar el papel por una esquina y girarlo hacia él. No se atreve a tomarlo con la mano, no quiere rozar con los dedos cualquier signo que le revele una nueva tragedia que no necesita, que no le hace falta, que no podrá soportar.

Contiene la respiración cuando lee los nombres, y cuando distingue el de Makoto, siente que le fallan las rodillas. Se queda en silencio, con las manos apoyadas en el borde del escritorio y con sólo la mirada de su madre como compañía. No está seguro cuánto tiempo pasa, cómo reúne el valor para continuar leyendo, temiendo encontrarse con el nombre de Haru en cualquier momento. Tiene que leer dos veces para comprobar que está en lo correcto, que no se saltó el nombre de nadie. Cuando mira a su madre, ésta parece adivinar lo que está pensando, porque niega con la cabeza.

—Haruka-kun no está en el registro. De momento desconocemos su paradero. Esperamos encontrarlo pronto, necesitamos que vuelva a la Academia cuanto antes… —esa frase suena como un trámite, pero Rin sabe leer entre líneas, sabe que ella también está preocupada.

—¿Puedo salir de la base para…? —Rin puede ver la negación en los ojos de su madre, pero no desiste. Se inclina más sobre el escritorio, dispuesto a suplicar de ser necesario—. Por favor, mamá. Quiero… quiero ayudar a encontrarlo.

Su madre cede con un suspiro triste y se desinfla en su asiento. La silla rechina provocándole escalofríos y de nuevo desliza el papel hacia ella. Cuando sale del despacho con paso apresurado, siente el cuerpo pesado. Cada paso que da es como caminar en medio de una zona pantanosa, que hunde cada vez más sus piernas.

Para cuando Rin llega de nuevo al comedor, el resto de sus amigos está allí, exceptuando a Kisumi. Se pregunta si acaso Kisumi ya lo sabe, si por eso se despidió de él con una palmadita en el hombro cuando anunció hace rato que tenía que ir con su madre. Rin busca con desesperación a Sousuke con la mirada, porque a estas alturas ya no es capaz de moverse.

Sólo basta un parpadeo para que Sousuke sepa que algo anda mal, pues se levanta de la mesa y avanza hacia él a grandes zancadas. Rin extiende una mano para atraerlo hacia él de manera instantánea. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que el contacto y la cercanía de Sousuke no consiguen calmarlo instantáneamente. Aprieta los labios, sintiendo las malas noticias ahogarle la garganta.

—¿Rin-chan? —Nagisa también está de pie, pero permanece en su sitio, al lado de la mesa. Rin no está seguro si será capaz de hablar, pero tiene que intentarlo.

—Tengo… tengo noticias de Kobe… —usa exactamente la misma expresión que su madre y, entonces, puede empatizar con ella. Sabe qué tan miserable se sintió al decirle aquellas palabras. Cuando Rin mira a Nagisa, se pregunta si él se habrá visto igual de desolado que su amigo en este instante. Nagisa avanza un par de pasos hacia él, con el rostro pálido y los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Rin… —la mano de Sousuke le sostiene la espalda, actuando como un pilar del cual sostenerse.

—Makoto… Makoto no… —lo único bueno de sonar tan miserable, es que no tiene que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Un par de frases mal llevadas son más que suficientes para hacerse entender. Rin observa a Rei palidecer y apretar los labios, desviando la mirada por un instante. Las manos de Sousuke no lo alcanzan porque Rin es más rápido, moviéndose hacia Nagisa, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Nunca fue tan consciente de lo menudito que es su amigo hasta ese preciso instante. Nagisa parece fundirse en su pecho, ahogando el llanto contra él, humedeciéndole la camisa. Rin lo abraza, sosteniéndolo como puede, mientras es Sousuke quien lo abraza a él.

Rin cierra los ojos, deseando por un instante, despertar de este mal sueño.

**

Sousuke lo acompaña a Kobe sin que Rin tenga que pedírselo. Aunque Azuma piense que es una pésima idea, Rin lo convence diciendo que sólo demorarán un par de horas. Viajan con tanta seguridad que para Rin es ridícula, si se presentara un kaiju en este momento, los militares no podrían protegerlos en lo absoluto. Siente la paranoia sobre los hombros y entiende un poco la preocupación de Azuma. Pero cuando llegan a Kobe, lo que queda de la ciudad, sabe que está haciendo lo correcto.

El camión militar que los transporta los lleva hacia el refugio donde, según los reportes, se encuentra la familia Tachibana. El refugio es un edificio enorme, con pintura vieja y que huele a aceite y comida enlatada. Hay una sala principal donde hay decenas de futones en el piso y gente que se mueve sin ningún orden en específico. La desolación y el caos amenazan con succionarlo, pero la chica que los recibe los conduce por un pasillo y abre una puerta, donde les pide que esperen unos minutos.

Rin sabe que Makoto tiene, tenía, dos hermanos, pues solía hablar de ellos constantemente. El cuerpo le pesa cuando piensa que tiene que conocerlos en esas circunstancias, y se siente el doble de culpable cuando se da cuenta que son incluso menores que Gou.

Rin contiene la respiración durante todo el tiempo que dura la visita, en especial cuando comprueba que Makoto heredó los ojos de su madre. La señora Tachibana les recibe con una sonrisa triste, pero les da las gracias por haber venido. Él se muerde los labios cuando la escucha, pues no entiende cómo ella tiene la entereza de mantenerle la mirada. Es Sousuke quien lleva casi todo el peso de la conversación, Rin no tiene idea cómo da las condolencias con tanta tranquilidad. Mientras lo observa inclinarse hacia la hermana de Makoto, Rin vuelve a enamorarse de él.

—Me gustaría… me gustaría poder decirles más sobre Nanase-kun, pero es todo lo que sé. Tan sólo se quedó con nosotros en el refugio por un par de días… —cuando escucha aquella explicación, Rin no sabe si sentirse aliviado o doblemente angustiado. Por un lado, tiene la certeza que Haru sí sobrevivió al ataque sobre Kobe, pero eso apenas le sirve de consuelo porque no tienen la más mínima idea de dónde está.

—Encontraremos a Haru. Lo prometo… —Rin habla con firmeza, sabiendo que sella esa promesa no solamente con la madre de Makoto sino, sobre todo, consigo mismo. No puede concebir otra posibilidad, tienen que encontrarlo. Le pedirá a su madre que redoblen esfuerzos, pueden usar toda la fuerza militar para buscar a Haru mientras él y Sousuke protegen Japón.

Se siente ridículo cuando piensa en ello, mientras salen con paso apresurado del refugio. Piensa que no es más que un iluso, construyendo castillos en el aire, futuros que son improbables. Sólo tienen una victoria, los Kirishima tenían demasiadas a sus espaldas y ahora no son más que escombros y recuerdos.

—Encontraremos a Haru —Sousuke le da una palmada en el hombro, instándole a avanzar. Pero Rin se queda al inicio de las escaleras destartaladas, observando el camión que ya los está esperando. El atardecer cae sobre Kobe, dándole un aspecto fantasmal que le causa escalofríos.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué? —cuando se gira hacia Sousuke, éste lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Rin arruga la nariz, el polvo a su alrededor le hace cosquillas, pero mantiene la vista fija en su compañero.

—Que tus promesas suenen reales… —se encoge de hombros, con los labios apretados. Quiere decirle a Sousuke que es increíble, pero no cree que sea necesario, él ya lo sabe muy bien. Sousuke conoce cada fibra de su piel y hasta el último rincón de sus pensamientos. Lo que para cualquier otra persona resultaría intimidante, para Rin es una sensación maravillosa. Saber que en su corazón no late únicamente él, sino también Sousuke. Que ambos están unidos de manera irremediable, para siempre.

Sousuke se ríe, inclinándose rápido para besarle la mejilla. Rin se estremece, pero se acurruca contra él, sin importarle que estén haciendo una escena en medio de aquel edificio, justo al frente de la milicia. Puede imaginarse a los soldados contándole este escenario a Azuma y a éste llamándoles la atención en cuanto regresen a la base. Escucha con claridad las palabras de Azuma en su cabeza, diciéndoles que no son más que un par de mocosos sin experiencia, jugando a salvar al mundo.

—Nunca prometo algo que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir… —dice Sousuke, inclinándose hasta rozar sus narices. Rin sonríe, confiando en él, como lleva haciendo desde que se conocieron.

—¿Entonces cuando prometes estar siempre conmigo no estás fanfarroneando? —se muerde el labio inferior cuando termina, mirándolo desafiante. Sousuke frunce el ceño y se abalanza sobre él, tomándolo de la cintura. Rin siente un vacío en el estómago cuando Sousuke lo eleva un par de centímetros del suelo. Por instinto, le echa los brazos al cuello, aunque esto provoque que ambos casi pierdan el equilibrio.

—Siempre hablo en serio cuando se trata de nosotros.

A lo lejos, Rin escucha el motor del camión. Kobe se recubre de atardecer, tiñéndose de una nube grisácea que ahoga la luz del sol. Allí, acurrucado entre los brazos de Sousuke, Rin sabe que no hay otro lugar al que pertenezca. Sea allí, en medio de una ciudad rota, o en la cámara del Jaeger, Sousuke es el lugar al que siempre regresa.

Mientras Rin se empina para besar a Sousuke, el latido de ambos corazones resuena en su interior.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien aparte de la hermosa cumpleañera llegó hasta aquí <3 cualquier feedback siempre es bienvenido. Como dije arriba la idea es que esto (algún día) se convierta en parte de una serie, una idea que espero alguna vez vea la luz.


End file.
